Star Wars: Offense of the Shizz
by Panzerraptor
Summary: A teenager named Shado is sent to the Clone Wars era and trained as a Jedi under Barriss Offee. Now, the young player must save a galaxy far, far away and Earth while keepin' it real. Rated T for violence, language, and suggestive themes. Ch. 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: Offense of the Shizz

Author's Note 1: From the creator of "Star Ocean: Cyrus' Side" and "Kingdom Hearts: Till the End of Time" comes a whole new adventure that is straight up hardcore. A young youth from the gully who goes by the name of Shado will embark on a journey to save his planet and the Star Wars universe. This will be an AU fic, but set in the Clone Wars era. With his MP3 Player ready and his vocal arsenal of slang-filled insults, he will keep the peace by keeping it real. Rated T for language, violence, crude humor, and references to menthols. Be prepared for some craziness to go down and please no flames. I'm not trying to be offensive. After reading other stories in this category, I thought it was time to write one about a boy from at least a suburb would cope in the Star Wars universe.

Author's Note 2: This story will be taken in the character's perspective. Note that he is a Star Wars fan (Think of him as the kids from the Boondocks, but from the West Coast.). This will be also be a crossover from Def Jam: Fight for NY due to the fact that he will use moves from the game. Also, he will be speaking mostly in slang. I hope he doesn't become a Mary Sue.

Author's Note 3: I do not own any Star Wars characters. The only thing I own is Shado and the non-canonical events (But then again, since George Lucas made the entire Star Wars Galaxy, I'm not sure I even own that).

Author's Note 4: Italics are thought in the story. Parentheses are the narrator's thoughts outside the scenario.

* * *

Chapter 1

They call me Shado the Shizznit, representin' the West Side. Ever since I can remember, I have kept it real in my hood on that planet Earth. But that was before. Right now, I just found myself in a room with one fine dime, know what I'm sayin'? Unfortunately, she found me on the floor right next to her bed. Before I could react… well, let's just say that this was not what I would call a welcome party.

"Oh the Force!" she yelled in both anger and frustration.

"Holy shizznit!" I shouted in fear. There was nothing but shouts and yelling from there as I tried desperately to avoid some of the crap getting thrown at me. I haven't had this much of a surprise since my cousin and I spot this cheap ho givin' it to that business chump in an alley. Then again, he was a former worker at Enron, so we shouldn't have expected any less. But that's aside the point, know what I mean? Lets roll this tape back and I'll tell you how a shizznit like me ended up in this… situation.

See, I'm a brother of fifteen years livin' in Frisco. I'm a good B-Ball player, got's some crew I roll with, and I like Star Wars. That's right, I like Star Wars and rap. I've loved the films and the comics were fine, too. I was mainly into the starting of the Clone Wars to the end of the GJP (the capin' of the Jedi, but I bet you already knew that). Anyways, I came home after school wearin' my heavy black pants, long black sweater and a black bandanna with red flames (I'm sure you now know why my homies call me Shado, huh?). I live with my mom and dad. "So, how was school?" my mom asked when I walked through the door.

"Eh, the usual," I said. And I meant it. There was nothing that really happened. The teachers there do nothin' but talk the same crap day after day. Don't get me wrong, I get A's and B's. But it's still boring no matter how you look at it.

"Well, better get to those books of yours," my dad said. "We don't want you staying here all your life and getting one of those G.E.D.s."

"I know, I know." As you can see my parents really want me to go to college. I want to go there myself. Not because of the education, but because I want to do something else. Everyday it's the same thing, go to school, learn useless crap, wander around my turf and all of that. I mean, I got some skills from an old friend of my dad's, but I never use them. The only way I keep myself from slippin' is by workin' out at the gym. Of course there are some narks that be frontin' me, thinkin' they pimp 'n shit. But they're all bitching and not much of a fight.

As I was sayin', I went to my room and started studyin'. The math homework was whack, man. I got a B- in the class. I'm sure it's just luckiness on my part, but I ain't complainin'. After a few hours of homework horror, I turned on my T.V. Soon as I did, there was the face of the king of punks, President Bushwacker. He was now talking about how the "terrorists" were doin' this and how he was doin' that. I got bored after a few minutes and changed the channel. Sadly, he was on that station too, and the one after that, and the next one, and so on. "Man, screw this punk!" I replied in frustration. "The man can't even say the word 'Milwaukee' without gigglin' like a little six grader." (Well, I'm sure it's true.) I changed the channel to my game station. It was six o'clock when I turned on my PS2 and played Star Wars Battlefront II. Kick ass game, if I say so myself.

Now I know what you all are thinkin' 'stop talkin' about that and tell us how you got in that girl's room!' Fine, I was gettin' to that, 'ight? So after playing the game for a couple of hours (as General Grievous and Yoda in different levels, thank you very much!) I went to bed with my MP3 Player on different songs and themes. Suddenly, in the middle of the night, my T.V. turned on. The light hit my face and I couldn't help but to open my eyes. I pulled off my earphones and was ready to reach for my remote, until I heard someone calling for help. I turned to the screen and saw the image of a person. At the same time, there was the sound of explosions and gunfire. I couldn't tell who it was or what they were saying thanks to the interference. Suddenly, the light got brighter and I was somehow knocked out.

When I woke up, I found myself in a different room with the clothes I had just worn. I couldn't believe it. _"How did I get here?"_ I thought to myself. But before I could say anything else, I heard a small groan. I turned my attention to the bed and saw a young woman with short black hair and tanned skin. She had a line of spots dotted across her face. I was in shock when I saw her. "That can't be…" I said to myself quietly and turned around so that my back was facing to her. "Th-That's… Barriss Offee… a Jedi Knight…" I said as I was sitting by the bed.

"What the…" a female voice said. I was praying to god at that point that I was hallucinating. No, that this whole thing was a friggin' dream. I turned my head slowly, carefully. As I feared, the Mirialan was sitting up and starring directly at me.

"_This is not my night…"_ I thought to myself. We both saw eachother for the first time. Her deep blue eyes met my green. It was as if we had a connection or something. NOT! The only connection that we had was that I was screwed straight! And that's how we got to that scene before! Now, let's fast forward as we all knew what happened after that point and go, oh… about three minutes after the 'introduction'. "Good lord, girl!" I yelped. "Watch where you throw that thing!"

"Help!" Barriss shouted. "There's a pervert in my room!"

"It's gonna be like L.A. all over again! I've seen enough episodes of COPS to know not to stick around!" I shouted before I got to the door. "I'm outta here!" With that, I busted out the room and ran like I was being chaced by some po-pos who was clappin' irons at me! I found myself running through the halls which almost looked like tunnels. However, I ran into a few people in robes. The only thing that was on my mind was to get the hell out before somethin' else happened. I knew there were a few people following me. Luckily, I left that building.

However, there was one thing the I learned not to do again. I learned to look ahead as I ran. Before I knew it, I was loosing my balance. I looked forward and saw myself close to becoming a puddle on the ground below. I gave another cry for help as I lost my footing and was hanging off the edge of the platform. "Someone, help!" I shouted. "I'm too young to go to gangsta lean!"

"Hang on, we'll be right there!" a man's voice said.

"That's cool, man! Just make it quick!"

With a few other people that I saw while I dangled, one of them knelt down and lowered his hand. "Grab my hand," he said.

"Thanks, playa," I replied. I was pulled up from the edge and was back on the smooth surface. I breathed heavily as I was trying to relax. "Yo homie, I owe you one."

"Think nothing of it," he said. "Just doing my job."

I looked up at him and was once again shocked. The man was green skinned with tails on the top of his head. His eyes were red and almost insect like. "K-Kit Fisto?" I replied in disbelief. I blinked once, and then I blinked. I was about to yell some more and start going into a panic, but I was too tired and fell to my back. The last thing I remember saying before I passed out was "I need… menthols…" (I'm looking back on this and thinking to myself 'it's just another day as Shado'.)

* * *

Author's Note 5: I'm sorry if you don't get some of the story. This is the first time I wrote in first person perspective, so it's kinda new to me. Anyway, if you don't understand some of the slang being mentioned, you could either go to Wikipedia and RapDictionary or Urban Dictionary. If this first chapter was good, I might consider submitting another. And once again, I hope I didn't mean to offend anyone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_What a crazy dream," _I was thinking to myself the next day. I started opening my eyes, but everything was blurry. I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the dust and see clearer. After I did, I knew that what I just thought was nowhere close to the truth. "Whoa…" I said to myself. "Houston, we have a problem." I found myself in the middle of a small room surrounded by seats. The light from the windows were blocked by large shades. It was dark, but I was still able to see the shapes of people sitting in the chairs.

"I see you're awake," a voice from a certain dark skinned Jedi said.

"Caused trouble, you have," an old one said.

"Yes," a woman added. "You're actions last night were rather… boisterous. Just as your arrival was unexpected."

"My bad, yo," I replied. "Didn't mean to go all 7:30 at midnight, you know?"

"Let's talk about this in some light," a man with a high forehead said said. Suddenly, the blinds flew up and I was hit by the sunlight shining over the city outside. I covered my face with my sweater. After a few seconds, I lowered my hoodie and was all speechless. Sitting around me were a few of the Jedi Masters.

"Oh my god…" I replied. "Master Yodizzle, what's the nizzle? And Mace, ace, what's crackin'?"

"Yoda, my name is," Yoda replied. "Understand you, I do not."

"What did he just say?" Mace said in confusion.

Okay, so maybe I started my introduction a little brash, 'ight? But if you were with one of your favorite Jedi, you'd be lying if you didn't reacted the way I did. Maybe even more. But enough chit-chat. Now, I am surrounded by a group of master Jedis that do not understand a hint of slang, let alone simple ebonic. Luckily, I've aced my English courses, son! "I mean… it is great to be in the presence of such esteemed and powerful warriors such as yourselves," I replied (bet you didn't expect that!). But to tell you the truth, speakin' like that just didn't sound right to me. Then again, what I said before wasn't sounding right to them either.

"Who are you, young one?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Me?" I smiled and began to introduce myself. "I'm da burnin' flame lit in yo' fireplace. I'm the icy brother that chills you out. Representin' the west side, they call me…" I paused then crossed my arms, "O.G. Shado! But just fo' short, you could call me Shado."

"Shado, your name is?" Yoda asked in confusion.

"That's right, playa. Oh, and I'm a big fan of your work, Master." I then pounded my fist against my chest and showed him the peace sign. "Keep it real, brother." From the look on Yoda's face, I didn't know if he was confused or if he thought I was crunk.

"Tell us why you came here," Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"And what were you doing in my room?" another voice from behind me said. I turned around and saw the glaring eyes of Barriss. I guess she was a little… tense about what happened last night.

"Yo, yo, yo, it ain't what you think!" I quickly said shaking my hands in front of me. "This is just a big misunderstanding. See this is how it went down…" So I told them my story about how I ended up here in the Jedi Temple. Let me point out that the word 'Earth' is not up their vocabulary. So as soon as I finished, everyone gave me some blank stares. Now I know they was thinkin' 'this nizzle's crazy!' Hell, I'd think that too. "So, that's pretty much how it dropped."

"So, you say you're from this 'Earth'?" Mace asked. "I've never heard of such a place."

"Shizznit…" I replied under my breath. "Hold on just a second," I turned away from the Jedi and pulled out my cellphone (stupid idea, I know. But it was worth a shot.) I began pressing my crib number and cell the device up to my ear.

Unfortunately, I only got the message, "We're sorry, your call cannot be transferred due to you being in a different dimension. Please hang up and dial again."

"Great! I'm stranded on another planet in a galaxy far, far away with no way to get back home? What is I gonna do?"

The room was silent as the Jedi Master decided on a new plan. "Perhaps he can stay here?" Kit said.

"Wha-?" Barriss replied in disbelief.

"Are you sure about that?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked. "We know nothing about this child. How do we know his story is true?"

"We don't," Shaak Ti said. "So in the meantime, it would be wise to watch over him."

"I agree," Mace said. "If he's working for Dooku, whatever data he has will be useless if he can't go back to the Sith Lord."

"Hey, we don't need to be worryin' about that, homie," I said. "I ain't workin' for Count Doo-Doo or any of his punk-ass bitches. 'Sides, my word is bond, know what I'm sayin'?"

"Please, don't use such vulgar here," Shaak Ti said.

"What? You mean…" I paused and remembered about that whole Dark Side stuff. "Oh, sorry. Bad habit."

"Master Yoda, what do you have to say about this predicament?" Kit asked.

The small elder thought about the argument. I stared nervously as he pondered. The choice on whether I stay or go was all in the green man's hands. "Strange this child is," he began. "Visitor of another world, he says he is, but unable to return. A problem, it is. Yet, sensing potential in him, I do…" I gave a small smile as he was about to make his decision. "Stay he will, for now."

"Yeah!" I shouted overjoyed at the master's choice. "That's what I'm talkin' about. You da man! You is da man!" The master began to look at me in that strange 'is you crunk' look again, but I didn't mind. "But wait, where's my crib?"

"You mean you still sleep in a crib?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"No, not like that! I mean, where's I gonna catch some Z's? And if I'm going to stay in the Jedi Temple, does that mean I'm a Jedi?"

"Not yet," Kit said. "We will start you as a padawan. Do you have any experience with lightsaber combat?"

Do I have any experience in lightsaber combat, he asked. "Yeah…" I said as I twiddled my thumbs. "Of course I have experience." If you count swinging plastic toys, playing games, and watching movies, I think I have my work cut out for me. "And that's not all. Even though you guys have the Force, I have somethin' else. I gots the old school. Taught by the best in the lessons of hardcore gangsta," I said before I struck a pose.

"I don't know what this 'gangsta' is, but it must be a highly renowned throughout your world."

"Well, not really. It's a shizznit kinda thing, ya know?"

"No, I don't," Mace replied.

"Not really," Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"Sorry," Kit said.

"Understand you, I still do not," replied Yoda.

"Okay then, nevermind," I said while putting my hand on my forehead. Then I remembered what this whole talk was about. "So, where am I goin' to sleep again?"

"With all the Jedi that take residence here, it will be difficult to find you one of your own…" Shaak Ti said. "That means you'll need to share a room with someone else."

"Share a room? Are you sure 'bout that?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Mace asked.

"What? No way, G. I'm down with it. But who are you going to bunk me with?"

The Jedi Masters stared at Barriss. I turned around and saw a look in her eyes that said 'you got to be kidding!' "Me? But how come?"

"Because you two are already acquainted," Shaak Ti said.

"Yeah, but…" Barriss said in a low tone.

"Also, Barriss is a Jedi Knight," Ki-Adi-Mundi said. "Maybe it is time that she has a Padawan of her own."

"C'mon," I said. "I'm sure it will work out just fine."

Barriss was quiet as she thought the situation over. "Fine. But don't try anything sneaky."

"Sneaky? Sure… If you remember correctly, you threw a boot at me!" Just saying that brought back the pain on my side. "And it still hurts where it hit."

"The preparations are set," Mace said. "Shado, you are now Barriss' Padawan. You must follow the Jedi Code and the way of the Force."

"Don't worry, homie. I'll be good."

"You two are dismissed."

"Thank you, Master Jedis," I said with a bow. Both Barriss and I walked to the elevator on the other side of the hall and rode it down. "So, what's the first thing on the list."

"First, I have to register you as my Padawan downstairs. While I'm doing that, I don't want any trouble from you. Do you understand?"

"Me, trouble?" I asked. "Please. As long as nobody ticks me off, I'm cool." Barriss sighed and looked at me with a worried glance. "What?" When we walked out of the elevator, Barriss went to the front desk to sign me in as her Padawan. Meanwhile, I left the tower and stood outside to get a little fresh air. I walked to the steps to take a stretch, only to freeze in amazement. "Whoa…" was the only thing that escaped my mouth when I stared at the wide expanse of the city that stretched for miles. Now I already knew that Coruscant was a planet covered in city, I ain't denyin' it. But when you look at it for real, it looks a whole lot smaller on T.V. "I wonder where Crispy Cremes and Starbucks are?" I knew there wasn't any such thing (Duh!). But it is a kind of question that would make you think (if there were any, of course.) 'where would they be in such a big ass city as this?'

"Alright, everything's set," Barriss said as she came up from behind me. "From now on, you and I are student and teacher."

"Fo' shizzle!" I said in excitement. "You won't regret it, Barri- I mean, Master. And who knows. You might learn as much from me as I will from you?"

Barriss sighed and turned around. "Well, let's go. Since you're dying to use a lightsaber, let's go to the lightsaber crafting area and then practice on your form."

"All right! This is gonna be tight!"

* * *

Author's Note 1: In the next chapter, Shado will start his training with Barriss. Also, the young shizznit will meet up with Aayla Secura and spar against none other than Anakin Skywalker. Prepare to see some fireworks.

Author's Note 2: If you have any ideas you would like to incorporate in the story, please feel free to submit something.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first day of training had just began as soon as I was excepted at Barriss Offee's Padawan. After a few minutes of walking around in one of the towers, I found myself in the room where they make the lightsabers. I was so excited, that when I entered the room filled with Jedi making their own lightsabers, I thought I was in a candy factory. However, there was one problem with the setting. The Jedi were mostly using the Force to put together their lightsabers. If any of you forgot (which I doubt), I can't use the Force. _"Crap…"_ was the first thing I thought. "Um… Master?" I asked.

"Something wrong, Shado?" Barriss asked.

"Well… Let's just say movin' stuff with my brain ain't my forte. Word?"

"Really?"

"Yeah… It's kinda unheard of…"

"Are you just saying this to avoid work."

I shook my head in a 'no'. "Mmm-Mmm. I'm bein' real, Master. We be Force retarded." Barriss stared at me as if I really was retard. "Let me rephrase that. My planet does not have the Force. We don't have no clori-midians…"

"Midi-chlorians."

"That too. Compared to you guys, we're a bunch of blind cave men stuck in the Stone Age."

"Alright. You don't seem to be lying… at the moment."

"Oh, thanks for the added input," I said sarcastically.

"I'll make you a lightsaber. But if it breaks, you're fixing it yourself."

"Gee, you're too kind." We walked over to an area which wasn't in use. There were many items, including the crystals and grips. "Oh… pretty," I said.

"These are the crystals we use in making our lightsabers. The color of the crystal depends on the color perceived on the blade. What color do you want your lightsaber to be?"

"How about red?" Barriss turned to with a cock-eyed stare. "What?"

"Normally, red is the color associated with Sith. We usually tend to stray away from any color even close to it."

"Yeah, well… I like to stick out from the crowd, knaw mean?"

"Fine, red it is." Barriss replied as she went straight to work.

"Oh, Master?"

"Yes?"

"If it isn't too much trouble, can I have two? I'm into the dual wielded style."

"Do you want a lightsaber, period?"

With that statement said, I turned to my Master who's face was plastered with a 'don't piss me off' look. That was when I changed my mind. "Then again, one weapon's better than none, right?"

"Right."

I waited as Barriss made my lightsaber. As she was, I listened to "Poppin' My Collar" from Three-6 Mafia while lip-synching to the lyrics. After a few minutes, I was presented with my brand new lightsaber. "Wow…" I turned the weapon on and a long red blade shot out of the handle. I smiled, trying to hold the urge to laugh. "This is the bomb," I said word per word.

"Now that you hold a lightsaber, it is your duty to uphold the Jedi Code. It is your respons- Shado!"

"Huh?" I pried myself away from my tight red blade.

"Were you listening?"

"Um…" I was so focused on my blade, I didn't hear what Barriss said. "What were we talking about?"

Barriss shook her head and gave me a stern look. "Turn the blade off and listen," she said in a serious tone.

"Okay, don't have a hizzle," I replied. I turned off the blade of the lightsaber and stuck it around my belt.

"As I was saying, it is your responsibility to use your blade in insuring peace and justice across the galaxy. If not, then all of your training would be useless. You must vow to never succumb to the dark side of the Force."

"Yes, ma'am. I promise to train by your side and use this blade to kick the asses of the CIS and Sith. That's fo' sho'."

"Okay…" I think Barriss was unsure about what I just said. "It's time to train you in lightsaber combat."

"About time!"

We left the room and were about to walk the halls, when we were stopped by a woman with blue skin wearing heavy pants and a bra shirt. On the sides of her head were two long tendrils. "Hello, Barriss," she said.

"Master Aayla Secura, a pleasure to meet you again," Barriss said.

"Yes, you too." Aayla then turned her attention toward me and asked "Are you a new student here?"

I shook my head up and down slowly. "Yes," I said. _"Good god,"_ I thought to myself, _"This bird's a dime, yo!"_

"That's Shado, my new Padawan."

"Really? Where did you come from?"

"Earth." I said, still mesmerized by her beauty. Well, at least trying not to look too low, if you know what I'm sayin'.

Aayla looked at me like I was sick. "Is he okay?"

"I'm still figuring that out myself," Barriss replied.

With that, I shot Barriss a stare. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She turned to me and said, "You normally start talking rubbish and what not."

"For the last time it's ebonics!"

The Mirialan shook her head. "Anyway, how did the mission on Bespin go?"

"Pretty well," replied the Twi'lek. "We were able to stop the weapon smuggling operation. If those blasters fell into the hands of the Confederacy, it would have spelled disaster. Well, I have to go report to the council about the mission. It was nice to see you. And you, Shado."

"Yeah, bye, bye" I replied. As she walked past I quickly snapped out of my trance. "Good god, she's a dime!"

"Back to normal, I see?" Barriss asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Are you okay, Master?"

"Let's just get to the sparring room." We continued our walk to the chosen place. As we did, I saw many kinds of alien Jedi that also shared these halls. It was rather amazing to see so many kinds of people in one place. After a few minutes of wandering around the temple, we arrived near a door on the next floor. "This is one of the many sparring rooms in the Jedi temple. Here is where we practice our skills in the Force and lightsaber combat forms. You do know how many forms there are, right?"

"There are seven. Each with their own attack and defense."

"Correct. Most Jedi learn one certain form at the beginning and use it as their key style and a second for later use. Learning all seven takes years of dedication and very few learn them all. Speaking of which, what style do you prefer?"

"Form V: Djem So," I said. "It's all hardcore, knaw mean? A style like that fits for a brother like me cause I keep it real."

"Please, speak Basic." I cocked my head and folded my arms when she said that.

"Well, if it isn't Barriss," a voice said. We turned around and saw a man no older than twenty years approach us. I couldn't believe it. In his dark brown and black robes, and brown hair, it was none other than Anakin Skywalker. "I heard you finally have a Padawan."

"Yes," Barriss said. "This is Shado, the newest student in the Jedi Order. Shado, this is Anakin Skywalker, a powerful Jedi Knight."

I knew who it was, but I was too stunned to react. The only thing going through my head was, _"Oh shit, it's Darth Vader!"_ (Aside from that, the Darth Vader theme was also being played.)

"Shado," Barriss called once again.

This time, I snapped out of my daze. Unfortunately, my brain was disconnected from my mouth at that second. "Oh shizz, it's Darth Vader!" As soon as I said that, I slapped my hands on my mouth.

"Who?" Anakin asked in confusion.

"I mean- Hey, home boy. What's up. What's crackin', yo."

"Oh, I thought you said… Nevermind."

"Don't mind Shado," Barriss said. "Over half the things he says is jibberish."

"Is not!" I replied. "It's ebonics! You best recognize!" Barriss looked at me with another one of her stares. "… Master."

"I see you've learned how cold Barriss can be," Anakin said in a joking voice.

"I think that's just a nice way of saying it. Well, are we goin' inside, or what?"

"You're going to practice with your lightsaber?"

"That's correct," Barriss said. Then we both saw a grin form on his face. "I know that grin, Anakin. He just got here."

"Oh, come on, Barriss."

"For all we know, he has no experience at all!" Barriss argued.

"Wait, a minute," I said. I knew exactly what was going on. "Do I sense a challenge?"

"Well, since we're here, I wanted to spar a little," Anakin said. "You know, as practice incase either of us go on the battlefield."

"Oh, so you want some O.G. Shado?" I said in a poor imitation of an old Asian master you usually see in those old kung fu movies. "Come, young Grasshopper. I show you true power of gangsta!"

"Oh, no…" Barriss said with a hand on her forehead.

"This should be fun," Anakin said. The three of us went inside. The room was quite large and empty. When the door closed, a dark blue light turned on to show a large circle which would be the area Anakin and I would battle on.

As Anakin went over to the area, I got ready myself with a few exercises. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Barriss asked. "Anakin is one of the strongest Jedi in the Temple. He is also able to use the Force, and quite well might I add."

"Look, Barriss," I said. "I can do this. If I'm going to be a Jedi, or at least one that can't use the Force, I need to have some experience with an opponent like him. 'Sides, Anakin may be good, but I'm the most hardcore mo' fo' to hit the streets since Tupac." I gave Barriss a thumbs up and a smile.

"Good luck," Barriss said reluctantly. "Don't do anything dumb." The Mirialan stood against the wall to observe the duel.

With that word of advice, I walked to the battlefield. "You're sure you want to do this?" Anakin asked.

"Shizznit, man!" I said. "Why don't everyone chill. I'm from the streets of Frisco, son! I can take care of myself!"

"That's good. Confidence is something that makes a Jedi. It's also strength, intellect, and the will of the Force."

"Sounds good. Before we start let me warn you that I've been taught in self-defense. So it isn't the lightsaber you need to worry about."

"Then this will be fun." The two of us pulled out our lightsabers. Anakin pulled out his blue-bladed lightsaber and held it in front of him. I pulled out my red-bladed weapon and held it like a samurai. "A red blade. Interesting choice. The only Jedi I've seen with that is Master Galla. Other than that, everyone else was a Sith."

"Haven't you heard? Red's become the new green." I turned my MP3 Player to "Rollout" by Ludicris before the battle started. The both of us rushed toward one another. As soon as we met at the center of the ring, our weapons clashed and we were locked. We shoved against eachother to test our strength, but my opponent proved to be a little stronger as I found myself sliding forward. I was pushed back and was about to slash, but I quickly blocked with the blade. I knew that if our blades connected again, a counterattack would be nearly impossible. I used a reversal by sliding to the right side of Anakin and slashed, but he was able to block my blade. However, because The Jedi didn't turn all the way around, I was able to land a few kicks in the abdomen. He stumbled back from the attacks and looked at me while holding his gut.

"What?" I said as I spun the crimson blade at my side. "I warned you, didn't I?"

"You did," Anakin said as he regained his composure. "I'm just surprised that a Padawan actually landed a hit."

"I have a few more tricks up my sleeve." I charged at Anakin with my lightsaber and slashed downward. My opponent was able to block the hit, and we began to parry attacks. The only sounds heard were the clashing of our lightsabers. I was able to move Anakin forward with the strikes of my lightsaber. However, the Jedi pushed away my blade and attacked. I quickly, blocked his underhand attack, and started moving back as I tried to defend against his combos. Suddenly, Anakin opened his hand moved it forward. As soon as he did, I found my self thrown forward a few feet away. "Okay," I said. "Force Push, gotta watch out for that." I kicked back up and returned to the fight. I ran toward Anakin and high jump kicked. The Jedi dodged the hit and we began to parry one another's attacks. Before another Force attack would hit, I jumped to the side. That was where I spun my lightsaber in front of me to back him away. Anakin stopped my shield by a powerful horizontal strike. I stopped his attack just a few inches above my head. _"Finally, a good fight!"_. Once again, I was locked up and the Jedi began using his physical power on me. Instead of repeating what happened the last time, I use his power against him by moving over to the side. The Jedi staggered forward, and I was able to deliver some punches to the ribs. As he moved to the side from the attacks, he fired a powerful blast of the Force straight at me. I went into a defensive stance and slid backward. Now, we were both tired and started to pant. We stood in our spots parallel to one another in our normal battle stances. After a short stand off, the two of us charged and leapt into the air. As soon as he was in range, I delivered a powerful slash with my blade. At the same time, I felt the hit that Anakin made as well. When we landed back on the floor, it was now our determination that kept us standing. I was the first one to flinch, but I didn't fall, even though I could feel my legs giving out from under me. I then heard my opponent also flinch and standing on his knee. "I did it…" I said to myself. "I beat Ani…" But before I could finish the sentence, I collapsed to the ground. Even though I couldn't move, I chuckled. "I was close." Suddenly, I felt a warm feeling all over my body. I looked up and saw Barriss who was using her powers to heal me.

"That was… impressive," my Master said. "I can't believe you held your own against a Jedi Knight, especially Anakin."

"Yeah... I do admit… I got game."

"For a Padawan, you're pretty good," Anakin said as he knelt over me. "Who knows, maybe you'll be on the battlefield someday."

"I can't wait."

"Well, I got to go. My Master is going to know why I'm late."

"Just say a group of Younglings attacked you and took some credits."

"I already used that excuse. It didn't work."

"Well, I'm sure you'll think of another one," Barriss said.

"I sure hope so. Well, take care, you two."

"Later, dog." I replied.

"Dog?"

"It means friend or homie."

"I see. Well, good bye, dog." With that said, Anakin left the room.

Barriss was able to fully heal me. "What's the next thing you want to do?" I asked as I sat up.

"Let's go to our room and start meditating," she said.

"Okay, let's go." We left the sparring room and went to Barriss' quarters. The place was about the same way as I retreated from it. Most of the room was in one piece. Well, except for her bedroom down the hall. It still looked messed up, courtesy of me coming here "Wow. Who would've known I'd be back here so soon," I said with a false sense of security. "This is where it all began. Ah, good times."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Barriss replied. I took a step, but found myself crashed into the floor. I looked back on what I tripped on and found the same boot from last night that hit me in the side (Who would've thought it.). "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said. "Just didn't expect to get hurt by the same shoe." I got up and we sat on a blanket with candles on the sides. Barriss sat with her legs folded and hands on her lap. I also sat in the same position. I turned my MP3 Player to "Who Got the Props" by Black Moon. I closed my eyes and began meditating (Or at least tried). The beats of the song made me swing my head from one side to the other. I did this for the entire session, when it was over Barriss nudged me. By that time, I was still moving with the rhythm to notice it. She then shook me violently. When I turned to her, I saw that she was hovering a few inches off the ground. "Master, I didn't know you could fly."

"I'm levitating," Barriss said. She then lowered to the floor and stood up. "And you were…?"

"I was meditating, through gangsta," I said slyly. "Keepin' it real with body, mind, and rhythm."

"I doubt that I'll understand you."

"Oh, you will. It'll just take a little time."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"So, what next? Do we go on a mission?" I was riled up now. With that battle with Anakin earlier, I was still itching for a fight.

"Now that you brought that up, I've been wondering why they haven't sent me out. It's been a while since I've been on a mission. In fact, it's been a while since I've seen Master Unduli."

"Who?" I asked. I knew that it would sound strange that I knew who she was. If I was to avoid suspicion, I had to play dumb for a while.

"Master Luminara Unduli is a Mirialan Jedi and my mentor. She taught me everything I know about lightsaber combat, the Force, and how to heal. I haven't seen her since she left."

"Maybe it's taking longer than you thought."

"Perhaps it is. But still, I have a feeling it's something else."

"You shouldn't worry. If what you said is for real, I'm sure Master Unduli is kickin' some serious ass over there. Hell, I bet tomorrow, she'll be back here."

A smile formed on Barriss' face. "Good point. After all, she is one of the most experienced Jedi. Well, not as experienced as Yoda…"

"But right up there."

"So, do you want a bite to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starving." We went to the cafeteria on the first floor. I was thinking to myself _"What is it that Jedi eat, anyway?" _I was about to find out. Barriss and I got a few plates and I examined the food on mine. They looked like types of fruit. To tell you the truth, I'm not a guy you'd normally see eating stuff like this. In fact, you might see me hanging around a KFC or any other fast food restaurant eating chicken (the good barnyard shit). The only stuff from fruit I'll eat is fruit drink (Chappelle might like his green and purple, but red kicks ass). I stared at the food for a few seconds and then looked back at my Master, who was already indulging in her food. I still wasn't swayed. I then turned to another Jedi who was eating a different variety of greens. Everywhere I looked, it was fruits and veggies. Now I see why Anakin would start eating worms and bugs. Well, Bon Appetite. I ate some of the green fruit. It was tarty, and crunchy (how you can have crunchy fruit, I have no idea). I tried the yellow fruit. The fruit tasted tangy and sour. After a second, I could feel my lips sucking into my mouth. Luckily, it was only a taste and that sensation wore off. Now it was time for my favorite color, the red fruit. I had a taste of it, and I was in for a surprise. This fruit was delicious and sweet. Sorta like candy, but with the taste of syrup in it (Yes, I said it).

After about an hour, I decided to go outside and take another look at the giant city. The sun was starting to set beyond the horizon of Coruscant. Just comparing Capital City to all the other cities on Earth combined made them look like just another small block. Most of the Jedi were beginning to return to their dorms. Some that came from the city while others just returned from the mission. I knew it was time to return to my own dorm as well (or shall I say, my Master's dorm). "Yo, Master," I said as I entered the room. "So, where am I goin' to sleep?"

"Since we're going to share this room I have already took the liberty of making up your rest area," Barriss replied.

"Rest area, huh?" I said in a rather interested tone. "Sounds great. Where's I gonna crash."

"Over there." She pointed to the 'rest area' and I had a smile on my face. Was it a guest room? Was it a bed? Was it even one of those air mattresses? Hell no! It was my brand new couch! It had two small pillows and a blanket on it.

"Wow!" I said with false enthusiasm. "That's the cheapest rest area I had to sleep on."

"If you don't like it, you're welcome to sleep on the floor."

"Can I have at least one more pillow, occifer? I have a habit of falling off a couch and it would be great to cushion the fall."

"Fine, I'll be right back."

"Thanks, Master." Barriss went back to her room to get more pillows. As she did, I unwrapped my bandanna and placed it on the lamp table, showing my corn rolls braided on my hair. I laid my lightsaber down beside it.

"Here's your pillows," she called as the accessories flew out of her room. When I turned my attention to them, the pillows already landed at my face. I don't know if she was using the Force or if she just threw them at me.

"Thanks for the air mail!" I replied sarcastically. I laid them in front of the couch before I laid my body on the furniture. After covering myself with the blanket, I turned my MP3 Player to "The Return of Tres" from Delinquent Habits which lulled me to sleep. Little did I know that tomorrow was going to be a little quick.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note 1: Finally, what you've all been waiting for. Shado is finally going on his first mission. Now it is time for him to prove himself as the first shizznit Jedi. It's time to keeping the peace while keeping it real. But can he do it without driving Barriss to the brink of insanity? (Apparently not)

* * *

Chapter 4

"Wake up, Shado," I heard Barriss yell this morning.

"Not now mom," I groaned. "Just twenty more minutes." As much as I wanted to start the new day… Oh who am I kidding! I fell off the couch six times last night! It's a good thing I had those pillows down there. Though it would have been better if I at least slept on a mattress.

The next thing I knew was a cold glass of water splashed on my face. "Are you up now?"

"G-Good g-god!" I shouted as I sprang up from the couch and shivered a little. "Wh-What the h-hell was th-that for?"

"Think of it as a little wake up call."

"For a f-flood! What's the r-rush?"

"We have a mission. It's of great importance."

A smile crept on my face as water dripped from it. "Well why didn't you say so?" I grabbed my bandanna and lightsaber. "Where to?" I asked as I put on my headwear and attached my weapon to my belt.

"To the Jedi Council. They will brief us on our assignment."

"Then what are we waiting for? Oh yeah, and don't splash water in my face again."

"I won't make any promises…" I gave her a blank stare. The two of us left the room and went to the council chambers. I could tell it was early morning. One sign was that there weren't that many Jedi walking around the halls. The other was the bright orange light from the rising sun blinding my face. During the walk, I listened to "Dance Wit Me" by Snoop Dogg.

We went up the central spire and up the elevator. After walking down the short hallway, we found ourselves in the room with all twelve members of the Jedi Council. "You summoned us, Masters?" Barriss asked.

"Summoned you, we did," Yoda said. "Important mission, you have."

"Give us the dirt, Masters," I said as I wiped the sleep from my eyes.

"Do you remember the assignment given to Master Unduli?" the dark skinned woman by the name of Stass Allie asked.

"Yes I do," Barriss said. "That was a month ago."

"Um… Can someone fill me in?" I asked in confusion.

"About a month ago, Master Luminara was sent to Naboo," said the bearded master by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi, with his Padawan Anakin standing right beside him. "Her mission was to investigate a droid factory made by the CIS."

"Naboo?" I thought that planet was out of the picture before the Clone Wars started. Ain't that a bitch.

"It is," said the horned Iktotchi pilot, Saesee Tiin. "The factory was made in secret. We didn't know about this until recently."

"There haven't been droids there since the Battle of Naboo," said the Kel Dor known as Plo Koon. "That was at least twenty years ago."

"And now they want to take it by force," said the Zabrak named Agen Kolar.

"So you're telling me that we're not just infiltrating enemy turf, but on a rescue mission?" I asked.

"Is there something wrong?" Barriss asked. "You could stay here if you want."

"And miss the fun? No way, Master! I say bring 'em on!"

"Then I guess it's settled."

"Last minute preparations, you must make," Yoda said.

"You will meet with Commander Bly at the Temple Hangar," Mace said. "From there, he will transport you two to the ship."

"You can count on us, Master," I said. "We won't let you down."

"We'll destroy that facility and bring Master Luminara back safely," Barriss said.

"May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan replied.

The two of us bowed and went to the hangar. "Do you want to get a quick bite to eat?" Barriss asked me as we left the elevator. "I don't know how long it will be until we reach the planet."

"Don't worry," I assured her. "I'm cool."

"Fine. But don't complain about being hungry while we're on board." I then laughed heartily and smiled at her. "What's so funny?"

"Nothin'. Just thinking that this is going to be a good day."

"Because…?"

"Because you'll see the great power of gangsta in action."

"Then I think I better be prepared to save you incase you use it," Barriss sneered and smiled.

"You keep thinkin' that, but the shoe might end up on the other foot."

"In that case, I better get more than one first aid pack." We continued our walk until we were in the Hangar Bay in one of the nearby towers. Around me were Jedi Starfighters and a few Republic Gunships.

"_What I wouldn't give to fly one of these babies,"_ I thought.

After walking down the path, we were met by a clone in blue and white armor. "General Offee and General Shado, you've arrived on schedule."

"Cool, an actual clone commander!" I exclaimed.

"Shado!" Barriss snapped.

"Hey, it's not everyday you meet a cloned dude where I come from."

Barriss shook her head and turned her attention to Bly. "We're ready to go," the Mirialan said.

"Roger," Commander Bly complied. "We will escort you to the main ship just above the city." We followed Bly to the launch pad outside. Sitting at the center of the platform was an LAAT gunship ready for departure. The three of us went inside and sat in the seats. After a few minutes of riding the transport from the temple to the battleship. It was time to learn about the situation on Naboo as the three of us and a few other commanders in the briefing room showing a hologram of the area on the table.

"Alright CB," I said. "Give us the 4-1-1, aight?"

"The what, sir?"

"Info," I clarified. "What's goin' down on Naboo?"

"Our troops are holding their own on the Great Grass Plains near the royal city of Theed. We are being assisted by the local Gungan military units. However, the fallen seem to be replaced by new units. From the looks of it, they seem to be trying to invade the capital."

"Just like in the Phantom Menace," I muttered to myself.

"Okay then," Barriss said. "Here's what we do. Shado and I, along with a squad of clones will take a route over the battlefield. From there, we'll make our way into the factory and find Master Unduli. From there, we'll have the squad place detonators in the compound."

"Sounds nice. But there's one problem," I looked back at the hologram and saw explosions over the battlefield. "It looks like a no flying zone to me. We could get shot right out of the sky."

"Then we're going to make a path through the army."

"Now that's better."

"We'll have some of the Gungan soldiers assist us on this mission," Bly said.

"Is there anyone we need to worry about?" Barriss asked.

"We did receive a report that General Grievous was seen near the surrounding area."

"Alright!" I said with excitement. "Bring him on!"

"How long will it take for us to arrive at Naboo?" Barriss asked.

"At our present speed and course, about an hour," Bly replied.

"Alright. Everyone's dismissed. Remember, this is a rescue mission. We can't afford to make mistakes." We left the room after the clones began their duties on board. I went to the cargo hold of the ship and began practicing my lightsaber skills. While I was doing that, I also practice on my martial arts techniques. I know I'm no Mace Windu who can reduce a fleet of Supers to shrapnel, but my style should be enough if I find myself in a tight situation. When I heard that it was almost time to leave, I hurried to the hangar bay of the ship. The place was filled with Republic and ARC-170 Starfighters, some LAATs, and a few V-Wings.

"A little late, aren't we, young padawan," said Barriss.

"Sorry about that," I said as I arrived at the scene. "I was working on the Hostility."

"General Shado, we're ready to start deploying units," Commander Bly said.

"Aight, CB. Now, let's get goin'!"

"You heard the man! Let's move out!" Barriss and I went inside one of the LAATs while the rest of the squadron rode in a few others. We flew to the planet at a pretty fast speed.

In matter of moments, I could see the green surface of the planet and small dots of the separate armies blowing away at each other. "This is way too cool for school."

"It looks like the enemies are pushing the troops back," Barriss said.

"Then it's time for us to lockdown on this situation!"

"Pilot, it's time."

"Yes, General Offee," the clone trooper pilot said. The LAAT lowered closer to the ground and we jumped out of the air vehicle.

"Aight, everyone!" I shouted. "It's time to show these punk-ass boughies who they messin' with! We are not gonna get beat by a bunch of walking buckets! Let's show them why you're clone troopers, HUR-RAA!" With our lightsabers on, Barriss and I charged into battle to defend the capital entrance against the droids while leading a troop of Gungans and clones behind us. During that time, I was listening to "Westopolis" from Shadow the Hedgehog. As Barriss used her weapon to defend and attack opponents that were wide opened, I dashed and wailed the hell out of the nearest enemies. "Run, chumps, run!" I shouted at the enemies. "Young black man has gone loc!" I'm sure I heard a few panicked screams from the droids. After a few seconds of cackling, insulting, and slashing that made even Barriss give me 'the look', we found ourselves surrounded by Droideka.

"Great, Destroyers," Barriss said.

"Think you can handle it?" I asked with a cocky grinned.

Barriss only smirked. "I can. Can you?"

"Let's find out." The two of us charged at the droids. As we did, the Droidekas activated their shields and started firing. The two of us blocked their blasts and bounced them back, but the power of their barriers protected them. I wasn't surprised and neither was my Master. That only left one other option. I read somewhere that Destroyer droids can't defend against powerful weapons or lightsabers (Yeah, that's right. I read when I'm not playing or watching sports or on video games). I dashed toward one of the foes and sliced through the shielding, cutting the robot cleaner than a knife on butter. Then I went on to the next one, this time by slicing and dicing the enemy to scrap metal. More laser fire came toward me and I ran to the left to avoid the hits. I saw that there were two more Droidekas to deal with. "You walking tin cans think you have the drop on me?" I shouted at them. I quickly changed my course and ran at them. They continued firing rounds at me, but I blocked the lasers. As soon as I felt like I was in range, I jumped forward and shouted "Think again, fools!" just before I slashed downward at one of them. I was able to destroy the two opponents with ease.

Barriss used the power of the Force and hurled two opponents behind her, destroying them as soon as they fell to the ground. Then she turned to one that was firing at the side and began to not only block the hits, but Force Crushing the robot to make it explode. Another robot came from behind and fired. Barriss blocked the attacks and slashed powerfully at the foe right through its shield. The top of the robot slid down from its legs thanks to the Mirialan's attack. "I see you had little problems in disarming your enemies," Barriss said to me.

"That's cause I'm so damn good," I replied. "Now let's hurry up!" We continued through the droid army. Aside from the regular battle droids, we also had to defeat some Spider Walkers that plodded through the field. We were able to destroy them with little trouble just by slicing off their legs or having the troopers blow them up with their weapons. After two hours of battling through the army, we were on our way to the Droid Facility.

"General Shado, General Offee," one of the clone troopers said. "The Droid Manufacturing Facility is about a couple miles away."

"We're making progress," Barriss said. "It's won't be long now."

"I'm sure," I said. "Good work, Jake."

"I'm not Jake, sir," the clone said.

"Then who's Jake?"

"I'm Jake, General Shado," another clone said.

"Wait, I thought you were Tom."

"No he's Tom," the same clone said while pointing to another one next to him.

"Then who're you?" I asked the first clone.

"I'm Riker."

"Oh, my bad."

"Let's just keep going, shall we," said Barriss as she continued moving ahead of me and the clones.

"Yes, ma'am," the clones said.

I scratched the back of my head before catching up to her. After a long hike, we stopped on a hill that overlooked a giant building built on the side of a mountain. It was clear to me that it was the Droid Factory. "Oh my god," I replied slowly.

"Alright," Barriss said. "We need to move in quickly and find Master Luminara. As we all know, the general is in there." She then turned to Commander Bly. "You know what to do."

"Yes, General Offee," Commander Bly said. He then gave hand signals to the squad behind us as they moved in.

"Let's go," Barriss told me as she stood up.

"Gotcha covered," I said as I held up my lightsaber hilt. The two of us went to another entrance while the clones started their part of the plan. We listened against the wall for any signs of movement. When there wasn't any, Barriss signaled me to cut through it. I turned on my blade and stabbed it through the wall. When the large circle was cut, I kicked the bottom of it. The section of the wall fell forward and we went in. As soon as we entered, the two of us couldn't believe what we saw. We knew that the building was big on the outside (hell, I'm still wondering how its been hidden up until now), but the place was just a bottomless pit of furnaces, big buckets connected to chains, and conveyor belts. It was like looking at the depths of hell, except with metal. "Master Unduli should be here somewhere…" I said as I scanned the area.

"I think I found it," Barriss said. I looked at here with a blank face. She pointed above where there was a door.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Follow me," she said. The Mirialan leaped on one of the conveyor belts and rode it. Then she started swinging on the chains to the door. I knew there wasn't much time. I took a few steps back and jumped on the same line. Then I jumped from one chain to another. I'll admit, I looked down, but that didn't stop me (holy shit that's a long way down). After I made it back to the ledge that Barriss stood on, I slowly opened the door. We peaked through the crack and saw the coast was cleared.

I followed Barriss out and we went down the hall. After going around a few corners, we stopped in our tracks as soon as we heard approaching metal footsteps. I breathed in sharply and my eyes widened as I heard the sounds getting closer. They sounded like claws hitting the floor than regular steps. "Could it be him?" I wondered. Barriss pulled me in a small nook in the wall quickly before the shadow of the enemy appeared.

As soon as I turned forward, well… let's just say I couldn't believe how close we were (We were cramped, alright. Just wanted to clear that up). "What are you staring at?" Barriss hissed.

"Uh… Didn't know they were that large?" It was at that moment, a hand whacked me upside the head. "Ow!" I replied in a sharp whisper. "I thought Jedi was all peaceful!" My master hushed me just before the maker of the footsteps passed by. As soon as I turned around, I saw part of a metal body and a flowing cape pass the opening. Even though it could have been anything, something in my head said to me, "Holy shit, that was the great GG, dog!". I had a wide open smile and tried not to laugh (like when you see Pamela Anderson and she's huggin' you, or for a lighter note, when you finally win a basketball game against the champions with a score of 49-47 and you were the one that made the winning shot. Not that it's happened to me… yet, but it could).

"What is it now?" Barriss said.

"Was that… homie G, GG?"

"What are you babbling about this time?"

"You know what I mean! That was General Grievous, wasn't it?"

"I don't see why you're so excited. That pile of metallic mesh would've decapitated us if he saw us!"

"Yo, that guy is one of my all time favorite characters! Well, right next to you and Mace."

"Characters? Do you think this is a game or some sort of book?"

I stood there quietly for a second or so before saying, "Now that's just crazy."

"Let's follow him. We might find Master Luminara and get out of here in one piece."

"Right!" I said. The two of us checked again to make sure no one else was coming and quickly followed where Grievous went. After going down the hall, we stopped around a corner where we saw two Geonosians guarding a door. We took another peak and saw the towering body of the great Jedi Killer and one of the generals of the CIS, General Grievous. "Holy shizzle-gizzngar!" Barriss pulled me back so I wouldn't get spotted.

We heard the cyborg chuckle from around the corner as he left. "Jedi scum," he said under his voice.

"I think that's proof right there."

"We need a way to pass those guards," Barriss said.

"Yeah. Thing is that I didn't bring my giant bug spray." Barriss frowned at that joke. "But don't worry bout those fools," I quickly said. "I can take them both!"

"You? Take on two Geonosians at once?"

"Hell yeah! They're not so tough."

"Shado, get back over here!" It was to late. I walked over to the two guards, ready to lay a smackdown on some overgrown flies. "Yo, yo, yo, bug boys!" I said. The two guards turned their attention to me. "Aight, listen up. You gonna move out my way, put yo sticks down, give me yo' money, and have a little vacation, know what I'm sayin'? Or someone's gonna get beat senseless."

The two guards looked at each other and began to laugh. "Oh no," one of them said in their language. "We better do as he says!"

"Yeah. He's starting to scare me!"

"Why don't you beat it, kid."

Personally, I have no clue as to what these punk ass flies were saying. All I heard was chirps and screeches, but I know it wasn't good. So I decided to teach them an important lesson: never mess with a brother. "Yeah, I'd laugh too if I looked as ugly as you guys." The two stopped as soon as I said that insult. "Bet yo' momma's were ugly too, if not uglier. Givin' it to some Ur-Greedles!" Now they pointed their bos at me. "I guess you don't know who you messin' with, insects," I said as I turned my MP3 Player to "Bring the Noise" by Public Enemy. "You best recognize! I'm Shado the shizznit, and if you don't ghost, then Im'a mess you up worse than an angry as hell acklay!"

As soon as the two enemies leapt up and began to attack, school was in session. I dodged the spears before their blades hit the ground where I stood. One of the Geonosians grabbed me by my arm, but I countered with a strong punch to the face. From behind, the other Geonosian swung his staff. I ducked under the attack, and the bug hit his partner instead of me. I jumped on the wall and bounced off, drop kicking the attacker in the chest. I quickly took the staff that the other Geonosian had and spun it before getting into a defensive position (See, I told you I know how to fight, didn't I?). Now both Geonosians had pissed off looks on their faces. I smirked and signaling with my fingers to attack. On both sides, the insects were approaching me. The one with the stick was charging toward me while the other flew. The first thing that came to mind was to ground the flyer. I charged over at the Geonosian with his staff. The foe saw me coming and struck with his stick, but I blocked the attack and jumped on his head. Just before he fell, I bounced off the bug and was headed for the flying foe. Just before we made contact, I struck hard at the Geonosian with a strong whack. He crashed hard on the ground just before I landed. Now the other bug (the one I stepped on) got back up on his feet. I smiled and used a spinning jump kick square in its head. The foe moved back, but I stood him up straight, ready to use my favorite move that my Master back on Earth taught me: the Rocksteady. I shoved the Geonosian back and punched him in the face and stomach. Then I spun kicked him in the face. Afterward, I performed a flare and kicked my legs up right in the jaw of the bug. Then I threw my body weight forward, landing feet first on its stomach before jumping off. I then taunted him by pointing and chuckling. The battle was over as both of them laid on the ground defeated. "Like I said, just a bunch of pushovers" I mocked.

"Well…" Barriss said as she walked over to me pretty speachless. "That was… unorthodox to say the least…"

"Oh, hold that thought." I walked over to the fallen foes and picked their pockets. I found a few small chips that I think were credits. With a smile, I put them in my own pockets and walked over to Barriss. She once again gave me one of her glares. "What?"

"Why are you taking their credits?"

"Hey, I need this more than they do."

"I will not even ask why," Barriss said with a sigh. I gave her a cock-eyed glance. "Now, let's see if Master Luminara is here."

"You may want these." I gave Barriss a ring of keys that hung on the tip of my finger. She took them and unlocked the door. She opened it slowly and her face was painted in shock. "What is it?"

"Master…" I looked around the door and saw an older Mirialan woman with a large headdress and tattoos on her chin. It really was Luminara Unduli, Barriss' old Master. Barriss hurried over to check her pulse.

"How is she?" I asked as I watched out the door.

"She's alive, but very weak."

"Then what do we do?" Suddenly, I saw a small glow of light behind me. It was from Barriss and she was using the Force to heal Master Unduli. "I nearly forgot you were a healer."

Luminara slowly open her eyes as she regained some of her strength. "Barriss," she said.

"Master Luminara, thank the Force you're alright," Barriss said.

"It seems that your medical training with Master Galla was worth it."

"Thank you," Barriss said. Suddenly, she started loosing her balance and was about to fall backward. I quickly left my post and caught her before she landed.

"Are you okay, Master?" I asked.

"Yes," she said as she started to get up. "Just a little tired."

"Shizznit," I said under my breath. "Master Luminara, can you walk?"

"Yes, I can," Luminara said.

"Then let's get out of here." With Barriss leaning on my shoulder and Luminara walking behind us, we left the room and ran through the halls.

"Can you please tell me your name?"

"They call me Shado the shizznit. I'm Barriss' padawan."

"I see. Strange, I can barely sense the Force in you."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. What I lack in the Force, I make up for with gangsta."

"Gangsta?"

"Don't ask," Barriss said. "But aside from the nonsense that he says, he's actually a capable warrior."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I said.

"Almost reminds me of a young Padawan I had," Luminara said. "She, too, was brave and strong. However, she normally resolved matters with combat instead of diplomacy."

Barriss quickly turned to the older Mirialan. "Please, Master Luminara…" she said in a low tone. I chuckled at her response.

"Hey, Master," I said. "Do you think those clone troopers finished their job?"

"I'm sure of it. After the clones activate the detonators, we should be out of here safely."

"Really?" a deep voice said. We stopped in our tracks in the middle of a intersection.

"Tell me that ain't who I think it is…" I replied. I turned around with Barriss. We were in shock when we saw him. It was General Grievous, and this time, he knew we were here. "Oh shizznit…"

"So this place is rigged to explode," the cyborg said before he coughed. "You thought you could escape before that happened, didn't you, Master Luminara Unduli?" The Mirialan back up as the CIS general chuckled. At the same time, the paths were blocked by several droids.

"Sithspit," Barriss said.

"It would be wise if you give up now. There will be less laser fire."

We were about to pull out our lightsabers until Luminara signaled us to stand down. "Let them go, General," Luminara said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Now come with me, I will not ask you again."

"You win, for now," Barriss said.

"Can't we all just settle this like homies?" The General stared at me and snapped his fingers. The droid's weapons were set to fire and I gulped. "Or you can lead the way…" I said nervously.

The droids and Grievous led us to a large room on the side of the mountain. It was filled with other droids that were working on computers. We stood there with our hands tied up and our lightsabers in Grievous' belt. "I am not surprised that you arrived to save your master, Barriss," he coughed again. "In fact, I was expecting it. But I didn't know that you would bring an accomplice." The General coughed and looked down upon me. "So, who are you?"

"The name is Shado, GG. Padawan of the young Offee, knawmean?"

"An apprentice of the healer."

"Yo man, I just wanted to say that I'm a huge fan of yours, dog. It's cool to finally meet the baddest mo' fo' in the galaxy, even if you're part of the CIS."

"A fan. I'm rather flattered."

"I just love yo work and all that, know what I'm sayin'? Your big debut in the Battle of Hypori when you kicked six Jedi's asses at once… Priceless."

"I did enjoy watching those Jedi squirm. And their lightsabers were nice editions to my ever growing collection."

"You really know how to bust a move or two, GG. I like that."

"Shado!" Barriss replied. "What are you doing?"

"Master, can you see I'm talkin'?" I said. I began to motion with my head and my hands trying to tell them to bring back our lightsabers while I distracted the cyborg.

"It is strange that a Jedi would praise someone who has defeated his comrades in battle," General Grievous said. As he talked and coughed, I saw the lightsabers coming out of the pockets of his cape and belt. "Aren't you worried that you will die any second now?"

"Naw, man," I said as I felt a lightsaber enter my chained hands. "I'm pretty hardcore. It takes a lot more than this to take a brother like me down."

"You are cocky and have some spunk. I admit you are not like any Jedi I have met. It is a shame that I must kill you now." Just before Grievous pulled out his lightsaber and was ready to strike, I turned mine on to cut through the cuffs and dodged. "What?" At the same time, Barriss and Luminara freed themselves and we began to battle the droids.

Grievous backed away just as another group closed in the gap, surrounding us at the same time. We sized up the competition. I turned my MP3 Player to "The DOOM". As soon as they fired, the three of us blocked their laser blasts. Most of the shots ricocheted back at the foes, deactivating them on the spot. However, there were a few Droideka and a couple of Super Battle Droids still standing. I dashed toward one of them and sliced through the shield and armor of those Destroyers. From behind, a couple of Supers were coming my way, firing lasers at me. I quickly blocked them and sliced a few in half and decapitating a few more. Barriss and Luminara also had their hands full. The droids were charging toward them while firing their blasters. The two rushed toward their enemies while blocking the lasers. When they got close enough to them, they slashed at the robots. More Destroyer Droids were coming near Luminara in their . Barriss headed them off by leaping in front of the on coming enemies and slicing them to ribbons. Luminara saw a few Supers coming from behind Barriss. With a powerful Force Push, she sent the droids flying. The battle was over and the place was filled with droid parts. "Where did Grievous slither off to?" Barriss said.

"I'm right here," the voice of the cyborg said. We turned around and saw him bent over with his hands behind him. "I see that you've trained your Padawan well, Master Unduli."

"You're not going to get away!" Barriss replied, ready to attack. However, Luminara put her hand in front of her to stop her.

"Surrender now, Grievous," Master Unduli said. "Your plans of invading Naboo have ended."

"Not yet," Grievous said as he took off his cape and pulled out his lightsabers. "Things are just getting started." He activated his weapons and got into a battle position.

"So you want some?" I said as me and the Mirialans went into battle positions. "Then let's do this thing.

I turned my MP3 Player to "Move!" by Public Enemy and Sista Soulja before we charged toward him. The general spun his blades and then slashed at Barriss. She dodged one of the hits and blocked the other. Luminara slashed at Grievous, but the cyborg managed to block the hit. I saw this as a chance to damage him, and leapt and slashed, but he ducked and kicked me back while his body was still lowered. The two Mirialan Jedi double teamed at Grievous, causing him to move back while I picked myself up. The enemy was able to block their attacks without much effort. I joined the brawl with a few slashes of my own, but Grievous spun one of his lightsabers, back us away while deflecting our attacks. As we passed by a table, I saw another lightsaber laying on the surface. I quickly rushed past Grievous, focused directly at the weapon. Grievous turned his head toward me and began his pursuit. Halfway to the table, I had to defend against Grievous pounding his lightsabers at me. I turned and tilted my lightsaber each time the cyborg struck. Now I was at the table where the lightsaber was and I quickly grabbed it and turned it on. The new lightsaber's blue blade shot out from the grip. Just as Grievous was ready to strike down with both his blades, Barriss managed to Force Push him out of the way. The general rose back up and attacked again. He managed to block most of the attacks. After a few minutes of parrying attacks, our blades were locked and we heard Grievous' deep cackle. "The game is over," he said. "It's now time to end this quarrel." Suddenly, his arms split apart into a new pair.

"Damn…" I hissed as I saw the arms lower to his belt and grab his lightsabers. After he ignited them, he slashed quickly at us with the lower pair of arms. We were hit, but the attack didn't kill us since we backed away before it did any real damage. The General was now stalking us, his claws digging into the ground with every step. The bottom arms spun the lightsabers on both sides of his body while the top pair pointed directly at us. The three of us managed to stand back up, but we didn't know whether we would win or not. I spun my lightsabers in front of me while Barriss and Luminara went into guarding stances. General Grievous was walking toward us with a homicidal glare in his eyes.

"Even if we die, we'll die with honor," Barriss said. "We will be one with the Force."

"I'm not into the whole dying thing, Master," I said to her.

Then I heard Luminara counting down right next to me. "Five… Four…"

"Goodbye, Jedi scum," Grievous said.

"Three… Two…"

"We'll ain't goin' nowhere!" I replied.

"…One." As General Grievous lifted his lightsaber, the room shook and a muffled explosion was heard. Another one was heard a second later. The room was shaking more than before and there was dust and larger rocks falling from the ceiling above.

I looked all over the place, wondering what was going on. "Are those-?"

"Yes," Barriss answered calmly. "In moments, this factory will be nothing but ruins."

The General roared in anger. At the side of the room, one of the pillars started to fall. Now general stared back and with a serious tone said, "We will meet again. And when we do, you will be finished."

"Keep thinkin' that, GG." I replied. "But the next time we meet, it will be you who'll get beat!"

The general only laughed at my comment. Even after the pillar fell down, I still heard him laughing. "Let's go, Shado," Luminara said. I nodded and we ran out of the room. In the halls, we had to face droids that were in our path and around corners. We escaped the building and met up with most of the squadron back on the hill. We watched the factory blow up and the mountain it was built in collapse over it.

"Generals," Commander Bly said. "We just got news that most of the droid army had just been shut down and the remaining numbers are declining rapidly at the hands of our troops.

"Excellent," Barriss said.

"Perfect," I said.

"Shado, Barriss, I thank you for what you have done," Luminara said.

"It was nothing, Master Luminara," Barriss said.

"Hey, no big, miss," I replied. "We're just glad we can help."

"Now that this battle is over, let's go back to the temple," Barriss said.

"Alright. I'm starting to get hungry anyway." The three of us, along with the troop, left the area and went back to the gunship. From there, we took a ride on the Destroyer and went back to Coruscant.

* * *

Author's Note 2: On our next chapter, Shado and Barriss are given a new mission. Yoda wants them to help find his favorite Hawk-Bat. However, it's not as easy as it sounds. Especially when a pissed Aurra Sing is in the city of Coruscant. Can the duo find Yoda's pet? Can they survive against Aurra's rage? Who knows. 

Author's Note 3: If you have any questions or ideas, make a post or e-mail me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's been two days since our mission from Naboo. Since we returned, our story has spread throughout the halls. I guess you don't have to be the Chosen One to earn a reputation. But instead of being "The Hero With No Fear", people call me "The Hero Of Another World" (I guess they're not that creative with titles). Right now, I'm hangin' around with a few Younglings. "After we gotten through the army of droids, we ended up in the factory where these Geonosians were guarding where Master Unduli was kept," I said to the children.

"What did you do Shado?" A little boy asked. The other kids in the group were anxious too.

"What did I do you ask? I'll tell you. I kept it real. I beat them fools with the power of my gangsta. They was all like 'What's goin' on up in here?' And I was all like 'Simple. You're just getting' whipped by da Shado'. And after kickin' and punchin' with skills that my other Master taught me, I showed them not to mess with me again after I gave them the Rocksteady."

"Your old Master?" a Zabrak boy asked.

"That's right. Back in Frisco, I learned how to fight by my old man's old friend. He taught me everything I knew."

"Do you miss it?" A Twi'lek girl asked. "I mean, do you miss Frisco?"

"Of course. That's where all my friends and family are. It's hard not to miss it."

"What happened next?" a dark-skinned boy asked.

"Aight, little G. After I showed them bugs a thing or two and got Master Luminara outta there, that was when we met Grievous."

"Wooooooowwwwww." the children said in amazement.

"We fought against him with everything we had. The cyborg moved very quick. We were able to dodge most of his strikes. He then turned toward me and slashed. I barely got out of the way as his blade brushed against my skin. I yelled 'you think you could defeat Shado the Great like that?'. I quickly struck back with my lightsabers, making powerful strikes with my weapons. But the General was still standing even after the punishment. Barriss and Luminara tried to use the power of the Force to slow the General down, but it was like he couldn't be stopped. It looked like it was over, until I…"

I stopped talking when I heard someone behind me clear their throat. I turned around and saw Barriss leaning on the wall. "I see you're storytelling."

"Hello Ms. Offee," the younglings said.

"Master!" I said as I stood up quickly. "What's up?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Umm… 11:30?"

"That's not what I meant. Didn't you ask me yesterday that you wanted to learn Soresu?"

"Oh, that's right!" I said. "Can you please show me?"

"Of course. Though from what I'm hearing, you don't need me to teach you 'Shado the Great'," she said with sarcasm in her voice on that last part.

I chuckled nervously. "Oh, that? That was… creative license. You know, to make the story a bit more interesting."

The Mirialan shook her head. "Your creative license needs work." The children chuckled softly at that statement.

"Well, you heard her," I said to the younglings. "Time for you to go."

"Awwww," they moaned.

"Do we have to?" the twi'lek girl asked.

"Yes, you do. Now run along. If I have time, I might teach you the ancient art of breakdancing." As the kids left, I then told them "And remember don't do drugs!"

"Are you ready?" Barriss asked.

"Let's get this show on the road!"

The two of us went to a sparring room at the end of the hall. Barriss turned typed in a few settings on the console connected to the wall. The room was lit a dark blue and a couple of training droids shaped like balls popped up from the floor. "Follow me," the Mirialan told me. I followed her to the center of the room where we got into our defensive stances. "Form III is a style that mainly revolves around survival rather than victory," she explained.

"Then let me start!" I said as I charged at one of the training droids.

"Wait!" Barriss replied, but it was too late. As soon as I turned on both of my lightsabers, I leapt at the enemy and was ready to strike. The droid quickly dodged the attack and fired a laser at my back. I felt the hit and was pushed forward by the blow. I turned around and got back into my defensive stance. "I tried to warn you, this is a Soresu-only training session. If any other style is used, the droids will counter and strike back."

I deactivated my blue lightsaber and attached it to my belt. "Okay. So how do I play?"

"The main objective of the form is to block the attacks as much as you can and then strike at an opening."

"So its based on opportunity?"

"That's one way to call it. Just do as I do." I went into the same defensive pose: my lightsaber was held back and pointed forward while my free hand the target. My MP3 Player was on "2 of Americaz Most Wanted" by Tupac and Snoop Dogg. The droids began to fire their lasers at us while moving in different directions. I blocked most of the shots as the enemy robot continued to fire. "Clear your mind. Focus on the movements of your foe." As I blocked, I watched as the droid moved. It was going in a pattern. Everytime it fires, it stops at one place to launch its attack. It was vulnerable when it moved. "Once you see the opening, attack it." Just as soon as it began to move, I made a fast slash that chopped the robot in half.

"That was too easy," I said. "How about you make it a little more challenging."

"I knew you would say that." It wasn't long until another batch of droids shot up from the ground. For the last hour in the half, we've been working on the technique. I was getting the hang of it. The area around us was littered with scrap metal. When we finished, Barriss deactivated the training robots on the console. We went outside the room and walked around the halls.

"That was a good workout. Just what the doctor ordered."

"I have to admit, you learn fast."

"Where I'm from, you needed to be."

"Where is he?" a raspy voice said. We looked forward and saw Yoda walking around the halls on his cane. "Gone, he is. Where, I wonder."

"Master Yoda," Barriss said.

"Shado and Barriss," Yoda greeted. "Good day to walk, it is."

"It is, Master."

"So, what's up?" I asked. "You lookin' for somethin'?"

Yoda lowered his head and sighed. "Missing, Driftdraft is."

"Driftdraft?"

"Driftdraft is Master Yoda's Hawk-Bat," Barriss said.

"A Hawk-Bat?"

"It's a creature native here on Coruscant. They usually live in flocks."

"So they're like pigeons."

"If you want to put it that way. But Driftdraft was separated a long time ago. Since then, he's been in master Yoda's care."

"Aight. So how do we find him."

"Different from others of his kind," Yoda said. "Red underside he has. Stripes on his wings, blue in color they are."

"Cool. This shouldn't take long." I turned to Barriss and said, "What's the hold up? Let's do this."

"Alright then. But don't do anything foolish. After all, we'll be in public."

"Ha ha. I'll keep that in mind. Besides, what can happen?" The two of us left the hall and stepped out of the building. From there, we went down some stairs that led to the city streets below.

Anyway, check this out. As we were going to the city, there was a deal going down in a different part of the city. It took place in an abandoned warehouse in the Old District. From what I heard, it's supposed to be Coruscant's underworld where a whole bunch of stuff happens. But let's get to what's going on. Sitting in a large chair in front of a desk was a man wearing a fancy suit. On each side was an Esoomian bodyguard. If you have no idea what an Esoomian is, I'll tell you. They're big-ass dudes that have a tusk jutting from each side of their face. Did I mention that they're big and strong? Don't want to run into an angry one of these at the club, know what I'm sayin'? On the other side of the table stood a Rodian in shackles. You know, green guys with long lips and three ears on their heads. Standing next to the captive was a woman with silky white skin. Her head was completely bald except for the long, bushy ponytail on her head. There was also a long antennae jutting from her head as well. She wore a sleeveless shirt and long pants with large boots. This was one of the most vicious bounty hunters in the Galaxy. "Good work," the man said in a cool voice. "You have captured our spice thief. To tell you the truth, we thought it would take longer. However, I see that we chose the right person for the job in you, Aurra Sing."

"This target was weak," Aurra said. "I've killed Jedi Padawans that put up more of a fight than him."

The crime boss chuckled at the remark of the renowned bounty hunter. "Here is your payment."

He slid a credit chip across the table. Aurra stopped it with the tip of her finger and used a scanner on it. The machine read that there were eight hundred credits. "Do you take me for a fool? You said that this job was eleven hundred."

"I did?" the boss asked rhetorically. "I'm afraid I don't remember."

"You know we had a deal."

"How about this." The boss signaled to his to bodyguards to move in front of table. "You can keep the money and get out of my sight, and I won't exterminate you on the spot." The two giants pulled out their large clubs and patted them in their giant hands.

"I think not," Aurra said as she pulled out her lightsaber that was attached to her belt. The boss snapped his fingers and the Esoomians ran straight at her. Aurra dodged the clubbing blows of one of the Esoomians and slid under another, causing the two giants to bump into eachother. Aurra then turned on her lightsaber and went in for the attack. The two bodyguard tried to defend against it, but it was too late. With one slash, the red blade from the Jedi killer's weapon sliced past their clubs with ease and delivered a killing blow to both Esoomians. Their dead bodies crashed to the ground.

The boss was about to get off his chair, but Aurra stopped him by placing the end of her lightsaber inches away from his Adam's Apple. He looked down on the weapon, sweat dripping from his head. The boss was scared stiff. "L-Look," he began. "I d-don't have the m-money."

"How foolish of you," Aurra hissed.

"Please… I-I beg you," he pleaded. "Don't h-hurt me with t-that." A sick smirk came to Aurra's face. She turned off her lightsaber and attached it to her belt. "I'm sorry, Ms. Sing."

The bounty hunter walked away from the desk. Just as the crime boss took a breath of relief, a laser shot went through his chest. The attack came from Aurra's blaster, which was still smoking. "You've been forgiven," she said with little emotion. She then turned to the Rodian that she capture. The captive was scarred stiff. The bounty hunter then pulled out another device and pressed a button that released the Rodian from his shackles. "Since my employer is… retired, you are officially worthless. And seeing that you have no further use, I let you live." The Rodian stood confused. However, when Aurra pointed her blaster at him, he got the message loud and clear and left the building. Aurra put away her gun and left the warehouse still pissed off that she was cheated of a rightful bounty.

Now where was I. Oh yeah, down in the streets of the city Barriss and I searched for the Hawk-Bat. During this time, I was listening and singing to "Area Codes" by Ludacris. Needless to say, many people that we passed were giving us looks as we walked down the streets. I guess they never heard of a guy breaking out the beats. "I got hoes. HOOOOOEEES! In different area codes. Area, area codes."

"Shado," Barriss said to me as she nudged my shoulder.

"Hey, Master. What's up?"

"Don't you find that song degrading? It's talking about prostitution, for crying out loud."

I gave Barriss a blank stare. "It ain't about anyone I know."

The Mirialan sighed at my response. "How about we split up. We should double our efforts."

"Aight, I'm cool with that."

"Just don't do anything embarrassing… or along the lines of stupidity."

"Who me? I don't know what you're talkin' about, Master. And besides, I'm from the streets. This shouldn't be too hard."

"And yet, I still have a bad feeling about this…" The two of us went our separate ways. I walked around the streets looking high and low (but mostly high). Aside from the vehicles that flew overhead, there was nothing. For the last twenty minutes, the only progress I made was in making my neck sore. _"Man, this is whack,"_ I thought to myself. _"I could be finding a place where I could grab a bite to eat. The only thing I'm doing is breaking my neck. And if I find a flock of Hawk-Bats and get shitted on, Im'a have to go off on someone."_ Suddenly, a small animal flew over me. I looked carefully at it. _"Red stomach, blue stripes, and all alone?"_ "Perfect." I chased after the Hawk-Bat as fast as I could. I had to swim through a large crowd of people. Then the thing turned a corner into an alley. I raced through and I'm pretty sure I passed by Anakin makin' out with Senator Padme. But then again, I wasn't really paying attention to the couple. I had to leap over a few garbage cans and homeless guy's legs, but I made it out. I was hot on Driftdraft's tail as I dashed through the streets. I was right under it. That was until I crashed into someone and fell to the ground hard. When I sat back up, I saw Driftdraft turning another corner. "Damn!" I hissed as I pounded a fist into the ground. "Yo, dog. What's the big deal!"

"What did you just call me?" a rough feminine voice said. She got up and as soon as I saw her face, I was shocked.

"Oh shit," I said. This was not just any woman I was staring at. This was Aurra Sing, the most notorious bounty hunter (right next to Boba) in the Galaxy. "Yo, my bad," I said nervously as I backed up and got up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she hissed. "Look where you're going, kid. And why are you running around like that?"

"Um…" I had to chill out and think this through. _"If I tell her that I'm looking for Yoda's pet, she'll probably kill me where I stand,"_ I thought. _"If I tell her I'm a Padawan, she's still gonna kill me. Time to play it smooth. And I know just what to do."_ "Aight, I'll give it to you straight. See I was with my homie from the south side, all chillin', knawmean? At the same time, we was also watchin' his girl's pet Hawk-Bat. But then the fool opened its cage to give him a Pringle and the next thing we know, the damn thing flew the coop, know what I'm sayin'? So then my bro, he be all like 'G, you gotta get it back, man." And I'm all like 'Why me, cuzz?' Then he be all like 'Cause, I ain't gonna get no play tonight if it ain't back.' Then I say 'You's trippin', yo! You shouldn't 've opened the damn door!' Then he says 'Look, I'll give you some creds if you get my girl H-B back. And I'll also give you the 4-1-1 for some hot honey my girl knows.' And since my boy never lies, I said 'Fine. But this chick best have a badonkadonk, know what I'm sayin'?' And he says 'Ah, fo'sho my nizzle. She's got some booty, yo!' And that's my tale."

Needless to say, my story confused the bounty hunter pretty good. She looked at me with a squint and said, "So, let me see if this is right. You're friend's girlfriend's Hawk-Bat escaped and you're looking for it so you can get money and probably have some intercourse?"

I paused for a second. To tell you the truth, I didn't know she would understand what I said. "I'm beginning to think he owes me more than just that. Like a bucket of chicken." She then glared at me with piercing eyes. "You know what, I think I best leave. Gotta hurry. Peace." I ran away as fast as I could. I turned the corner where I last saw Driftdraft leave and went through the alley. _"That was too close,"_ I thought to myself. When I came out, I found myself back to where I started. I looked around and saw Barriss on the other side of a crowd. "Hey, Master."

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Around. I was able to find Driftdraft."

"Really?"

"Yep. And I would've gotten him too if it wasn't for Aurra Sing."

"You met Aurra Sing?"

"That's right. I lost track of him and the only thing I could do was talk my way out before she got any ideas."

"Usually a Jedi that crosses paths with her wind up either brutally injured or dead."

"She's that bad, huh."

"Correct. Maybe since you're weak in the Force, she couldn't sense you as a Jedi."

"So what brought you here?"

"I followed Driftdraft to this location. He must still be here."

Just then, a shadow passed over us. I looked up and saw Driftdraft again. "Yeah, and there he goes!" We chased after it. The Hawk-Bat was moving fast this time. It was also passing vehicles and turning on corners. After a while, Driftdraft was tiring out. So were we. It looked like the chase would be over as the Hawk-Bat began to lower closer to the ground. That was until it was caught by someone on a swoop bike. "What's that?"

"What now?"

"This is turning out to be my lucky day," the voice from the driver said. She turned toward us and smiled. It was Aurra Sing.

"Not you again!" I said.

"Well, I see that you're actually one of these Jedi fools. And isn't this Yoda's little pet?" she said as she raised the cage with Driftdraft in it.

"Bring it back, now!" Barriss demanded.

"I don't think I will. In fact, Hawk-Bat stew is my favorite meal."

"No way!" I shouted.

"You should be lucky that I won't kill you… Well, not now anyway." Aurra quickly left the scene on the swoop.

I looked around and saw a red speeder car that just landed. "Over here!" I said to Barriss. The two of us rushed to the speeder and got in.

"Hey, what are you doin'?" the owner shouted.

"Sorry, homie G. Jedi business."

"Do you even know how to drive this thing?" Barriss asked.

I smiled nervously at the question. "Of course I do… not." Before Barriss could argue, I already got the thing hovering off the ground. I turned my MP3 Player to "True Crimes" by Bishop. "The city of Coruscant appreciates your co-op, homes," I said to the driver. We took to the skies. The ride was rough as we trailed behind Aurra. Barriss was screaming like hell as I drove. I ducked and weave through the traffic. It wasn't too long that I spun the car and we dangled upside down (thank god for seatbelts). We then saw a large truck-like vehicle coming at us and honking its horn. Barriss screamed even louder. I was able to drive the speeder under the tanker and turn it back the right way. We were still hot on Aurra's tail. After thirty minutes, the swoop bike of the bounty hunter began to land. "We have her now!" I shouted as we went in for a landing. We stopped in a destroyed part of the city. There were many deep canyons and broken structures. The place looked like someone nuked it with bombs. "Where are we?"

"Oh the Force. This place… This is the Dacho District."

"The Dacho District?"

Barriss nodded. "Also known as the Dead Sector. Over seven hundred years ago, an explosion was set off under the planet. The event unleashed lethal neurotic gases which killed over three hundred thousand people, making it the biggest deadly incident in this planet's history. No one really knows the cause, but there are a few that say the bodies of poor and disadvantaged immigrants were processed into fluids."

"Damn. That's horrible."

"We Jedi never set foot here. It's because of the Force in the area. This place produces a nightmarish feel from all the tortured souls that resided here."

"I still can't sense anything, but this place creeps me out all the same. Let's get Driftdraft and get outta here."

"For once, you said something agreeable." The two of us went deeper into the Dead Sector. We turned on our lightsabers as we hiked through the place. It's funny how the place got colder as we went. And darker too. But that didn't stopped us. After an hour or two of wandering through the still crumbling city and crossing over its bottomless pits, we ended up on top of a broken roof. On the other side stood Aurra Sing and Driftdraft still in a cage. Behind her was the hellish background of the rest of the Dead Sector. "You're trapped, Aurra Sing!"

"Give us back the Hawk-Bat and no one gets hurt."

Aurra turned toward us and folded her arms. "Think again. I plan on having your pet as a recipe for my soup. But since you're here, I might as well entertain myself." She then walked a few steps forward. "Stand still so I can make this quick."

"We won't give in!" Barriss said as she grabbed her lightsaber.

"Bring it on, bitch!" I shouted as I pulled out both of my lightsabers

"Fine." The bounty hunter pulled out a large gun known as a slugthrower rifle.

Needless to say I was rather… impressed. "DAMN! This bitch is packing the HEAT!" I turned my MP3 Player to "Death Ruins" from Shadow the Hedgehog. The battle begun as Aurra fired her weapon between us. Barriss and I went separate ways as the slugthrower's bullets hit the ground at a quick rate. She tried to target Barriss, but the Jedi was too fast. I saw my chance to go in for an attack, but Aurra saw it coming and pointed the weapon at me. I zigzagged around while spinning my lightsabers to bounce away any bullets that came into contact. Barriss used her Force Push, but the bounty hunter leapt out of the way and began to fire while in midair.

She then landed next to me and was ready to pull the trigger. I kicked the rifle out of her hands which landed close to the edge. Just before I could strike, Aurra had already pulled out her own red blade and guarded against my attack. We parried against each other. I spun my blue lightsaber while swinging with my red. Aurra blocked and used a spinning swing. I backed away and leapt up with both lightsabers ready to land a hit. Aurra raised her lightsaber and shoved me away. She then ran at me and began to slash. I blocked her attacks and moved to the side where I countered with a powerful slash from my blue lightsaber. The attack was blocked. I rolled under her blade and attacked again. Aurra blocked my strike once more. I then swept my blue lightsaber across the ground, but that was avoided when she leapt over me. I turned around to see her ready to slash. Before I could react, I was pushed back by hit. She then Force Pushed me. I turned over and saw that she was about to attack again while I was still on the ground.

Luckily, Barriss dashed between us and blocked Aurra's lightsaber. Barriss went in for a powerful slash, but Aurra countered with another Force Push. Barriss slid back and the two jumped into the air and slashed at one another. The attacks were blocked as they came down to the ground. When they landed, Barriss thrust her lightsaber forward. However, Aurra moved to the side and slashed down. The Mirialan blocked the hit and used the Force. The bounty hunter was thrown into the air and landed a few feet away. Barriss raced toward her, but Aurra jumped up and used the Force to throw debris at her. The Mirialan sliced through the large pieces of junk. But before she knew it, she was hit hard in the head by a large piece. Barriss was knocked out cold.

I got up and charged after Aurra. The bounty smiled and broke off a large beam from behind her and threw it at me. As soon as it got in range, I jumped and tore it in half. I kept going while dodging and blocking until I slashed at the bounty hunter. She blocked the hit, but I spun kicked her in the stomach, which caused her to stumble. I was ready to slash again, but she blocked the hits. We were then locking blades and pushing against one another. I then heard something coming toward me. I looked to my left and a large piece of the wall slammed into me. I pushed it off my body and realized how close to the edge I was. I was about to get up, but I saw Aurra up in the air and ready to finish me off. It looked like it was all over until I heard a voice say "Use the Force… Use the Force…" At first, I thought I was going insane. But at the moment, I rather be trippin' than be ribbons. With all my will, I used raised out my hand. The next thing I knew, the bounty hunter crashed to the ground. _"Did I… Did I just use the Force?"_ I thought to myself. I turned and saw Barriss who was still on the ground, but saw the whole thing. But the moment of confusion was stopped by Aurra's blade coming down on me. I rolled to the left. Then I rolled to the right when it slammed again. I stopped when the bounty hunter stood in front of me. Before she attacked, I countered by spinning my legs. She fell down as I stood back up. Just then, I realized that we were both close to the edge. Not because I took a second look at the pit, but because the ground below us was breaking apart. I looked around and saw Driftdraft's cage. I rushed over and grabbed it before running away from the edge. I put it down next to Barriss and turned around to see the ground still breaking apart as the bounty hunter lifted herself up with the slugthrower that I kicked away from her before. Before she could aim, the ground collapsed and Aurra fell into the pit screaming. The two of us looked down to see if she was in sight. We saw nothing but darkness. "Damn," I said. "That sucks. You think she survived?"

"I'm sure we haven't see the last of her," Barriss said. "Like I told you before, she's one of the most dangerous and resourceful bounty hunters in the galaxy."

"We got Yoda's pet, so let's go back." Barriss nodded and we left the scene. When we got to the speeder, I was about to sit in the driver's seat, but Barriss 'persuaded' me to let her drive.

We cruised at a normal pace over the city of Coruscant. The sun was setting over the city. "Shado, I have to say that you're skills are improving with every battle."

"Yeah, well, you know…" I gloated.

"But didn't you say that you weren't able to use the Force?"

"That's right. I don't know how it happened… but something told me to try. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

I smiled. "You did it, didn't you?"

"Did what?"

"You used the Force on her when I was on the cliff."

"I assure you it wasn't me. When I opened my eyes, I saw you use it by yourself."

I was speechless. It really was me who used the Force after all. "I guess I don't know my own power." After a half hour, we landed in front of the temple and climbed up the stair. Waiting at the front was Yoda resting on his cane. "We're back," I said to him. Barriss opened the cage and Driftdraft sat on Yoda's cane.

"Worried me, you did, Driftdraft."

"Even though we had interference from Aurra Sing, we were able to bring him back safe and sound," Barriss said.

"Aurra Sing, you said?" Yoda sighed. "Troublesome her past was. But clouded her future is, I sense."

"Heh… Such as life," I said with a shrug of the shoulders.

Barriss glared at me. "Shado," she hissed.

"I sense a stronger presence of the Force, young Shado," Yoda said to me.

"Yep. First time," I said.

"Tomorrow, you will be trained in the ways of the Force," Barriss said. "In order to be a Jedi, you need to master arts of both the lightsaber and the Force."

"Bring it on!" I said. "I can take it."

"A powerful warrior, I sense. Just begun, your journey has."

"Then I better get ready for a wild ride." I yawned and stretched my arms. "Well, I'm gettin' tired. Time to hit the sack. See ya, Master Yoda."

The Jedi Master bowed to us and left the scene. Barriss and I made it back to our quarters where we put away our equipment and went to bed.

* * *

Author's Note 1: In the next chapter, Shado, Barriss, and Mace Windu go to Cloud City to hunt down Count Dooku. There will be some randomness, ebonics, droids, and… Wu-Tang Clan? This will be the craziest chapter yet. 

Author's Note 2: I hope I have everyone is in character here. Aurra's a first for me. And if anyone has suggestions or comments, please feel free to post them.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note 1: Sorry for the long wait you guys had to put up with. I've started a new story and also a new forum for this story simply named after the title.

Author's Note 2: Just as a early warning, Mace will be OOC in this chapter. Warning: this chapter contains a slang using Master Mace Windu keepin' it real. Reader's discretion is advised. (Also, I warned you of the randomness.)

* * *

Chapter 6

For the last week, Barriss has been training me in the ways of the Force. It was filled with lots of meditation (which I slept through half of the time), and practice in moving objects. The good news is that I was able to move small stuff that didn't weigh as much. The bad news is that when I try lifting heavier stuff (like a big block), I stop like I have brainfreeze (It's not cool). Overall, I'd say I'm doing quite well. "You still have a lot of work to do," Barriss told me after one training session outside. At the moment, we were standing in front of a broken speeder near the temple.

"Aaaawwwww," I replied. "Master, it's crazy. How the hell am I supposed to pick up that speeder with my mind." Like I said, heavy lifting with my mind's a 'no'.

Barriss sighed and held out her hand. The speeder was slowly lifting up a few feet. "Just imagine the object as lighter than it really is. Concentrate on your goal. Trust in the Force and let it guide you."

"Yeah… Why don't I just shrink myself, go to a swamp, and lift a heavy ass ship."

"Just try again."

"Yes, Master." I turned to the speeder and sighed. Without further to do, I raised my arm and concentrated on the vehicle. _"Concentrate,"_ I thought to myself. _"Trust the Force…"_ It was working. The speeder was being raised off the ground inch by inch. _"Let it guide me…"_ I focused some more on the speeder and the vehicle was rising off the ground higher and higher. _"All right! I think I'm getting the hang-"_ Before I knew it, I had that tingly sensation in my brain again. I grabbed my head and knelt down. "Aaahhh! Brainfreeze! Brainfreeze!" When I knelt to one knee, the speeder I tried to lift crashed to the ground.

"Shado!" Barriss said as she crouched to the ground and looked in my face.

"I'm cool, Master." I looked up at her and smiled. "So, how did I do?"

Barriss gave a relieved smile. "You did better than before." She then rose up and said, "Three feet with a heavy object."

"That's pretty good."

"Of course it is." The two of us chuckled as Barriss helped me back to my feet. We went back to the temple and walked around a bit.

"You know what would be cool?"

"What?"

"If I started a rap group."

"A rap group? You mean like the people on that device of yours that do nothing but talk nonsense?"

"That ain't nonsense! It's the real word from da streets!"

Barriss stared at me before saying "It's still nonsense, Shado."

"Is not!"

"Excuse me," a voice from behind said. We turned around and saw a Jedi coming toward us. "Jedi Knight Barriss Offee and Jedi Padawan Shado?"

"That would be us," Barriss said.

"Sup!" I replied. "What's the word?"

"The Jedi Council has summoned you," the Jedi said. "You have a mission at hand."

"We'll be there right away," Barriss replied. The Jedi bowed to us and left the scene.

"Alright, another trip!" I said. "I wonder what's up this time?"

"Let's go ahead and find out." The two of us went to the center tower and took the elevator up to the top. We arrived at the center of the high council, where only Shaak Ti, Yoda, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Plo Koon. The rest must be on missions.

"Thank you for coming," Shaak Ti said.

"The pleasure is ours," Barriss said.

"So what's the dizzle, master homies?" I asked.

"Count Dooku has been spotted in Cloud City on the Outer Rim planet known as Bespin," Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"Cloud City?" I asked. "Cool!"

"Indeed," Shaak Ti said. "It is the largest processor of Tibanna gas, a rare concoction found in the atmosphere of many planets. However, that was before it became overrun with battle droids and droid ships."

"And with Bespin under the Separatist's control, our resources for fueling Republic gunships and artillery has been severely cut," Mace Windu said.

"So what you want us to do is get through the droids, go to the main building, face Dooku, and bada-bing bada-boom, welcome back to the Galactic Republic," I said.

"That's what we're hoping," Plo Koon said.

"A hard situation this will be," Yoda said. "Accompany you, Mace Windu will."

"Alright!" I said.

"I will do my best, Master Yoda," Mace said.

"This should be good," Barriss said to me. "With Mace Windu's skill in the seventh lightsaber form Vapaad, our chances of succeeding are great."

"And he's one of the greatest Jedi Masters, yo!" I replied. "He knows how to keep it real."

"You must go immediately," said Ki-Adi-Mundi. "We do not have much time to spare."

"May the Force be with you," Yoda said.

"Aight, fo' shizzle!" I said. "Now let's show Count Doo-Doo who's boss." The three of us left the room and rode the elevator. _"Yes! Big Mace is in the hizzouse! This is gonna be tight!"_

We left the spire and continued our way to the hangar. We walked over to where Mace's Jedi Starfighter was docked. It was larger than I thought, with his signature purple stripes. On the wing was an R2 unit also in purple. Now I don't know about you, but there was one thing that I had to ask. "Is purple you favorite color or something?"

"Shado!" Barriss hissed.

"I don't mean it as an insult, dog. I mean, it's cool."

Mace nodded at me and said, "Anyways, I'll meet you two at the starship."

"Yes, Master Windu," Barriss said.

"There is a clone commander over there who is willing to take you to the vessel."

"Cool. Well, see you on the topside, Windizzle," I replied. Mace jumped into his ship and began to activate the controls. In less than a few minutes, his ship hovered over the ground and flew out of the garage. "Man, I really want to drive one of those."

"May the Force guide you," Barriss told me as we walked to the clone.

"Guide me to what?"

"To not go backwards when you take the controls."

"Oh real funny."

"Ah, General Offee and General Shado," Commander Bly said. "Good to see you again."

"It's good to see you, too," Barriss said.

"Are you all set?"

"Yeah!" I said. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"Roger that," replied Bly. We went to the LAAT Gunship and flew up to one of the four Star Destroyers. By the time we had entered, Mace stood until we came. After we docked, the three of us went with Mace to the conference room of the ship. I started listening to "Above the Clouds" by Gang Starr and Inspectah Deck "At the moment, Bespin is heavily invaded by the droid army. With such a number of droids, it was impossible to fend off the planet from their forces."

"However, that was before. We need to focus on what we should do now," Barriss said.

"Why not have the smaller ships take on the droids while our starships pump their stations full of led... er, laser?" I asked.

"We don't have that large a number of troops."

"Good point."

"But maybe that could be added to the plan," Mace said.

"Say what?" I asked.

Mace turned on the hologram of the planet. There was Bespin in the middle of the table and a few of the larger space stations belonging to the droids. "We will need a diversion to get to the surface. We'll use that strategy as a decoy while a few of us get to Cloud City. From there, we will have to fight our way through enemy lines and into the Administrative Offices where the Baron and Count Dooku reside."

I turned to Barriss and smiled. "I guess it was a pretty good idea after all," I gloated.

"Your first idea of the day," she said sarcastically. "I'm surprised."

"Why do you always have to be like that?" I asked her with a stern look.

"Clone, how much time until we get to Cloud City?" Mace asked.

"Two hours and forty-one minutes, sir," he said.

"This meeting is dismissed. May the Force be with us all."

"Aight, fo' real," I said. We left the conference room and I went to the cargo hold to train. I was listening to "Da Mystery of Chessboxin'" by the Wu-Tang Clan. (Just to clear things up, it's the only place big enough for me to use as a personal gym). Anyway, as I was perfectin' my lightsaber and martial arts styles, Mace Windu came in. "Yo, homie G? How's it hangin'?"

"Um… I believe it's hanging well…" he said in confusion. "I see you're practicing."

"That's right. Can't let them punks get the drop on me. Need to be extra prepared."

"Of course. You do know that this is very dangerous."

"That's the more reason why I want to go. It's straight up hardcore and off the heezy, know what I'm sayin'?"

"No, I don't. In fact, I don't know half of the things you're saying."

"Is that so?" I stopped shadow boxing and turned to Mace. "I'll tell you what, I'll teach you."

"Teach me? You mean in this 'gangsta' you talk about?"

"True that, G. Im'a show you the ropes, yo. How to keep it gangsta. In return, you show me a few of yo' Jedi tricks."

"You have a bargain," he said. So I've been showin' Windu how to keep it real while Mace taught me how to use da Force.

After about an hour of teaching, Barriss stepped into the room. "Hey you guys, we've just arrived at Bespin," she said.

"Aight, fo 'shizzle," I replied. "You ready, Windizzle?"

"Let us thirty-six these punks, homies!" he replied as he left the room.

"Eight-six, but you're getting there."

Barriss stood speechlessly while I stood right beside her with a smile on my face. "What. Have. You. Done?" she said slowly.

"I've given him… extra blackness," I said.

"Now I'm really having a bad feeling about this." We left the room and went down the hall just behind Master Windu. We arrived at the Hangar Bay with a large number of clones ready for battle. The door opened and we saw the droid's space stations in the distance. There were also a few groups of droids coming toward us. "It seems that the enemies have spotted our presence."

"Aight, everyone, listen up!" Mace said. "It's time to start getting ready, yo! These fools are gonna give us everything they have!"

"We gonna need all ya to glock them droids," I added. "While you're bustin' it up here, we's gonna take it to the city and represent the Republic."

"It's time for them to recognize."

"Word on wheels, Windizzle." Most of the people… alright screw it, all of the people in the hangar were confused. They had no idea what we just said. But that didn't stop anyone. Barriss and I were taken to a gunship, along with a few clone troopers. Mace went in his Starfighter and we went to the planet with a few other ships right in front of us. The fight in space had started as our fleet faced against the CIS robot forces. Already, the area was filled with explosions.

Back on Bespin, our ships were already getting attack by the anti-aircraft guns in the city. A few of the LAAT's were shot down. Luckily, we were able to get near the building. The area near us was cleared of droids with the bombs and laser fire. We landed on the ground and got out of the ships. Mace Windu landed right next to our ship. "It looks like we need to fight our way through this army, G dog," the dark skinned Jedi said.

"I'm down with that," I said. I turned on "Catechism" by DJ Spooky and Killah Priest. We slashed away at the droids that got in the way and blocked against the laser fire. We also had some help from the clones as they used their large guns to blow up the enemies. With a few slashes and a couple of explosions, we were able to get inside the building. The place was dimmed thanks to the few lights that were on. "So this is the place."

"The Baron and the Count should be right above us," Barriss said.

"Then let's move out," Mace said. "We might get the fall on those chimps."

"It's 'get the drop on those chumps', yo," I said.

"Oh, yeah…" We went inside the elevator and pushed the button to the 101st level. As we went up, there was some slow jazz-like music playing in the background.

"Well… this is fun…"

"Yes, sir," a clone said.

"So… What are you going to do next, Master?"

The Mirialan Jedi looked at me with a flat face. "I think you have a pretty good idea."

"It's always cool talking to you, too," I said with sarcasm in my voice. As soon as we heard the 'ding' sound (that's right, these things aren't any different than the ones on Earth), we ran out the door. As soon as we stepped foot in the snow white halls, an entire gang of droids began firing on us. They were mostly Supers and a few Droidekas here and there. The clones shot the enemies while us Jedi sliced them to pieces. After destroying them as we went through the halls, we stopped in front of a door. Barriss and I laid against the wall on one side while Mace rested on the other.

"I can sense him," Mace said. "Dooku is in here."

"On three," Barriss said. "One… Two… Three…"

We charged into the room filled with B-1s. Immediately, the droids turned as soon as we got in. The "Freeze, fools!" I shouted. "Put yo' damn hands up!" A few of the robots opened fire, but we deflected their lasers and bounced them right back. "Now drop yo' guns, aight! Drop 'em!" I said as I pointed the blades of my lightsabers at two droids. They lowered their weapons and held their hands up. "That's right. Hey what's that?" They foes turned around at the mirror. It was a trick on my part and I sliced them in a before they knew what I did. "Oops, my bad."

"Bravo," a suave, middle-aged voice said as he clapped. We turned our attention to the dark robed figure on the far side of the room overlooking the city through a wide window. "I must say, I am rather impressed that you made it this far."

"Dooku…" Mace replied sternly. The Sith Lord turned to face us. The look on his face was empty. He looked just like he did in the movies: strong for an old guy with a white beard and matching hair that looked like it was combed recently. "In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest."

"Yeah, and put yo' hands up, too, Shit Lord Doo-Doo!" I yelled. (You know, I always wanted to say that…) "Drop all that shit down! 'Specially yo' creds, homeboy! I need the scratch!" I said as I rubbed my thumb against my pointer and middle fingers. Everyone in the room stared at me. While Mace and the Count just gave me cock-eyed glances, Barriss stood with her hand on her head, slowly shaking it. "What did I do?"

"What in the Force did you just say?" the Mirialan asked.

"Let's see…" I began counting with my fingers everything I said. "I told the dude to put his hands out… Then I told him to put down everything… And last, I told him to give me his money."

"That was it?" Mace asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Word…"

"Yeah, well, you know."

"I take it that this is your new Padawan, Ms. Offee," Dooku said.

"And what if he is?" Barriss said while in a defensive stance.

"I almost feel sorry for you. How an accomplished Jedi such as yourself has to train such a naïve and unruly juvenile. It's almost like déjà vu, isn't it?"

"Watch it!" she warned the Sith Lord while pointing the blue blade of the lightsaber.

"That's right, ya nark!" I said.

Dooku only laughed. "Such demeanor and tenacity for such a young Padawan," he said. "It's a shame that you aren't as strong as you think."

"I'm from da streets, foo'," I said. "Keep it up and I'm'a mess you up."

"It's over, Dooku," Mace said. "You can't escape. Justice will finally be served and this planet will once again be free."

"I disagree, Master Windu," Dooku said. "In fact, I believe that it is you who won't escape."

"Say what?" I replied. Count Dooku pointed to the door behind us. We turned around and saw a group of armed droids entering the room. "Oh shit…"

"I'm afraid I must bid you all farewell." The Sith Lord was leaving the room through a passage on his left side.

I tried to catch up to him, but there were a few Destroyers that cut me off. I back up as the squad of droids surrounded us. Barriss, Mace, and I went into defensive positions as soon as we gathered in the center. "You know… This isn't how I imagine my day to turn out like."

"Any ideas, Master?" Barriss asked Mace.

"On my word, we're going to break through these droids' defense," the dark-skinned Jedi said.

"Let's do it," I replied.

"Ready… NOW!" On his word, we each used our Force Push on different sides of the pit.

The robots were thrown down to the ground and we saw our chance to get to the hall. I was half way there before I was grabbed by a B-1. I tried to shake the thing off, but it wouldn't let go. Then I chopped its head with my blue lightsaber and stabbed its body. "Sorry buddy, Jedi only." When we got to the garage outside we saw Dooku already getting in a cloud car. Before we could get to him, the vehicle got started and he zoomed off the platform. "Good news, we got out of the worst case scenario. Bad news, old guy got away from us."

"Look, there's another one!" Barriss said.

"It's time to fly!" Mace said. We got into cloud car with Mace Windu taking the wheel. Barriss and I sat in the back.

"Awwwww. I want to drive…" I whined. "Can I, home G?"

"No way, hommie," Windu said. "Barriss told me about your last joyride."

"You had your fun behind the wheel," said Barriss.

"That ain't right…" With the engine at full power, we got off the ground and flew off after Dooku. My MP3 Player was on "Central City" from Shadow the Hedgehog at the time. I knew the fool saw us coming, cause that mo' fo' was pressin' on the gas, man. We chased the Sith at high speeds. It was so fast, that I had to hold the top of my hood just so my bandanna didn't fly off. We did this for over a half hour, while zooming past traffic of other cloud cars, tankers, and gunships. After the high speed chase through the citty, Dooku went on foot after landing in another garage and inside a building. We landed right after him. The place we were at was old and broke down. There were a few buildings that were worn and half way destroyed. "What is this place?"

"This is Port Town," Barriss explained. "This is where all the illegal activities are."

"Dooku's here somewhere," Mace said. "Everyone stay on guard." With that warning, we pulled out our lightsabers and carefully searched. There was enough light for us to see, but the Count wasn't in sight. Suddenly, a beam fell to the ground. Mace and I got out of the way while Barriss used the Force. It worked like a charm. Unfortunately, she got tired when she got the thing out of the way and was forced to rest. Then out of no where came a red light coming down on me. I rolled out of the way and saw the attacker turning out to be Count Dooku.

"Oh, so you want to play, huh?" I shouted. "Aight, but I'm gonna win."

"If you're really serious, then fight me with one blade. A real swordsman only needs one."

"_Should I do this?"_ I thought. _"This guy may be an old coot, but he is skilled."_ Then an idea came into my head. "Okay, Count…" I said with a smile. "I accept your challenge." I put away my blue lightsaber then went into a defensive stance. I placed my right foot forward and my left back while holding the lightsaber pointing straight at the enemy. "And to make this fun, I want to see what's better. Your Makashi against my… Wu-Tang Sword style!" Yes I said it! Up from the 36 Chambers! The ancient secret by the Shaolin. My Master back on Earth taught it to me a few years back.

"Be careful, Shado," Mace said. "Count Dooku is a master of Form II. You need to be focused."

"Fo' shizzle, my nizzle." I turned my MP3 Player on to "Protect Ya Neck" by the Wu-Tang Clan (cause there's nothin' better than using the Wu-Tang Sword while listening to the Wu-Tang Clan). The battle started when Mace and I charged at the evil Jedi. I attacked him with quick jabs and powerful cross slashes. Dooku blocked the strikes and countered with slashes of his own. I had to hand to admit, this fool was good as he was moving me backward.

"Is this the best you can do?" Count Dooku taunted. After a few blocks, I slid to the right of the Sith Lord and began striking. But the Count saw this and still blocked my attacks. I tried for a low strike, but Dooku jumped back a few feet. As soon as he landed, I was ready to strike again. Unfortunately, instead of delivering the swiftness, I was hit hard by a burst of Force Lightning. Before I could react, the blast slammed me against the wall.

I was now a sitting duck thanks to that shocking attack by the Sith Lord. I heard his footsteps coming closer and closer and the hum of his lightsaber getting louder and louder. Lucky for me, Mace stood between him and my body. "You're going down, Dooku," Mace said as he went up against the Sith Lord. The dark skinned Jedi used powerful strokes at Dooku. The Sith dodged and blocked many attacks of the attacks, including an over head slash. Mace then brought his purple blade down on the foe, but the red blade stopped the attack. Now they were locked against one another, testing their strength (which I thought Mace would serious shove that guy away 'cause he's younger. Then again, both of them were using the Force, so I guess it was a bit harder).

"Yeah, home boy!" I said. "It's time for you to open up a can of whoop ass!" Suddenly, large debris from the broken roof was starting to fall down on the fighters. The two broke their hold and jumped on the large pieces of the falling mess. Every time they crossed paths, their lightsabers would always clash. They were also testing their Force attacks. As the Sith Lord used his Force Lightning on the Jedi Master, the Jedi Master would bounce it back. "Alright Mace!" I shouted. "Show that nark who's boss, Master Windizzle!" Now this is where I was thinking was _"Holy shit! Them moves are off the heezy! I gotta take notes on this!"_ When they got to the last large piece of debris, the two fighters started parrying against one another, attacking with quick and strong moves. Just before the roof piece they stood on fell and crumbled, the two leapt off and landed on the ground. Dooku then fired his Force Lightning at Mace. The dark skinned Jedi blocked with his lightsaber and continued to absorb some of its power. At this point, I was getting to me feet and tightly holding my lightsaber. I could still feel the effects of the Force Lightning, but it didn't stop me.

Just then, as Mace walked toward Count Dooku while still blocking his attack, the Sith stopped and turned his attention on the bars over Barriss. "I enjoyed our little game, Master Windu," he said. "But I'm afraid I must leave. I have more pressing matters to attend." With the power of the Force, the crap started to fall down on my Master. The Mirialan just came to when she saw the stuff ready to fall. Mace turned his attention to Barriss, giving him the opportunity to slip away. I rushed toward Barriss and used my Force powers to stop the incoming objects. Mace was also stopping large beams in midair. Together, we saved Barriss from becoming squashed under a pile of junk.

"Well, that was a close call," I replied. Then I began looking around the room for the Sith. "Where go Doo-Doo?" The answer came to me when a Solar Sailer flew over the building and escaped from the planet's sky.

Suddenly, a loud clicking sound was heard from Mace Windu's communicator. The dark skinned Jedi turned it on and a small hologram of a clone appeared on his wrist. "General Windu," he said. "We have disabled the droid factories orbiting the planet. We have also received news that the ground units on Cloud City have also ceased their functions."

"Good work," Mace said. "Have a squad pick us up at our location. Our work here is done."

"Yes, sir." The communication closed and Mace crossed his arms.

"It appears that we have freed this planet from the Confederacy," Barriss said.

"Oh yeah!" I replied. "We seriously kicked some total ass, yo! We won!"

"Not yet, Shado," Mace said. "This planet may be freed now, but with the Clone Wars still going on and the Confederacy still at large, the war is far from over. And with the Dark Side still spreading through the galaxy, we can't afford to get to comfortable. You dig?"

"I get what you're saying." We began walking out of the building. While we did, I had my hands resting behind my head while thinking _"Well, at least things aren't gonna get any worse…"_ Of course, that's what I thought…

* * *

Author's Note 3: In the next chapter, Shado and Barriss head to the lunar city of Nar Shaddaa to stop a weapon's deal with the help of Shaak Ti. Will they fulfill their mission and get out with their lives? Stick around. 

Author's Note 4: As a note, this chapter is dedicated to the Wu-Tang Clan.


End file.
